Ein neuer Anfang
by annamathilda
Summary: Ein Trank mit unvorhergesehenen Folgen. SSHG - Ta-taa: Kapitel 10 - Ich werde immer süchtiger nach Reviews ;-)
1. Vorwort

*****************************  
  
Disclamer: Nix gehört mir, ich spiele nur ein wenig unbeholfen mit den Figuren und empfehle euch, die Originalbücher zu lesen (außerdem eine gute Möglichkeit, sein Englisch ein bisschen aufzufrischen).  
  
*****************************  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich eine Geschichte über einen jungen, sexy Tränkemeister schreiben, so wie sie in einem Challenge bei WIKTT beschrieben wird.  
  
Nachdem ich nun die ersten Kapitel geschrieben habe, muss ich feststellen, dass ich die Herausforderung der Challenge nicht erfüllen kann. Meine Geschichte hat sich anscheinend selbständig gemacht und beschlossen, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen.  
  
Hier kurz eine Einführung:  
  
Kurz vor Beginn des letzten Schuljahres wird Snape von Voldemort gezwungen, einen Verjüngungstrank an sich selbst auszuprobieren.   
  
Nachdem Voldemort tot ist und seine Anhänger eingesperrt wurden, ist die Bühne frei für eine nette SS/HG Geschichte.   
  
Ich bin mir aber noch nicht sicher, ob ich eine reine Romanze daraus machen werde, oder ob diese Geschichte nicht doch noch von dunklen Strömungen durchsetzt wird. Mal schauen, was meine Muse dazu meint.  
  
Noch etwas: Ich kann leider nicht versprechen, regelmäßig upzudaten. Es kann durchaus vorkommen, dass Wochen vergehen, bis ich ein nächste Kapitel präsentieren kann, denn irgendwie habe ich meine Muse absolut nicht unter Kontrolle und sie kommt und geht, wie sie will....  
  
Auf jeden Fall werde ich diese Geschichte zu Ende bringen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung! 


	2. Kapitel 1: Unvorhergesehenes

"Snape." Ein Zischen hallte durch die verlassene Halle. Wasser tropfte von den Wänden und bildete schlammige Lacken auf dem aufgebrochenen Boden. Das war also Voldemorts Versteck, hier herrschte der gefürchtete dunkle Lord.  
  
Snape warf sich auf die Knie und rutschte näher zu seinem Meister. "Mein Lord. Ich habe es vollendet." Er holte aus einer Tasche eine Phiole, die im Zwielicht grünlich schimmerte. "Bitte, Meister." sagte er mit unterwürfiger Stimme und streckte seinen Arm aus, um Voldemort den Trank zu überreichen.  
  
Dessen rote Augen glühten, als er Snape durchdringend anstarrte. Er machte keine Anstalten, die Phiole zu nehmen, stattdessen starrte er weiter auf seinen Zaubertränkemeister. Snape wunderte sich. Wo waren die anderen Todesser? Wieso waren sie alleine? Warum nahm Voldemort nicht endlich diesen verdammten Trank?  
  
Er spürte, wie sein Arm zu brennen begann, wie das Blut der Schwerkraft folgend hinabfloss. "Meister?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
Voldemort betrachtete Snape genau und versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. Aber Snape war ein Felsen, zeigte keine Regung. Er war wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert, denn so mächtig und gehorsam er als sein Werkzeug fungierte, konnte er sich seiner doch nie sicher sein. Es hatte lange gedauert, diesen Trank zu vollenden und Voldemort war ungeduldig, ihn endlich zu bekommen. Doch - was wäre, wenn sein treuer Untertan schließlich doch die Seiten gewechselt hätte? Was wäre, wenn er sich von dem alten Narren Dumbledore mehr versprach? Severus war ein Slytherin in Vollkommenheit, ohne zu zögern würde ihn verraten, sobald es seinem eigenen Vorteil nützte.  
  
Dies war die Nacht der Entscheidung. Voldemort wollte Snape auf die Probe stellen, wollte wissen wo seine Loyalität lag. Er hatte seine Todesser hinaus geschickt, sie warteten auf sein Zeichen. Entweder Snape's toten Körper zu entsorgen, oder ihm Ehre zu erweisen, da er zur neuen rechten Hand des dunklen Lords befördert wurde.  
  
Voldemort starrte Snape in die dunklen Augen und sprach schließlich mit seiner zischenden Stimme: "Trink."  
  
Da zeigte sich das erste Mal für einen kurzen Moment eine menschliche Regung in dem sonst so versteinerten Gesicht des Tränkemeisters bevor es in seine übliche Form zurückfiel. Erstaunen. Überraschung und Erstaunen. Voldemort war kurz in Versuchung, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, als Snape mit einer raschen Bewegung die Flasche öffnete, Gehorsam murmelte und den Inhalt in einem Schwall hinunterstürzte.  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann fiel die Flasche mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den schlammigen Boden. Snapes Hand, die eben noch die Flasche gehalten hatte, zitterte. Er blickte auf seine langen, bleichen Finger, dann zu Voldemort. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und das Zittern breitete sich auf seinen ganzen Körper aus. Dann kam der Schmerz. Zuerst kroch er in Wellen über die Haut, dann brannte er sich tief in sein Fleisch. Snape hörte kaum seinen eigenen Schrei, spürte nicht, wie er zusammengekrümt in den Schmutz fiel.  
  
Voldemort wich einige Schritte zurück, konnte seine Augen aber nicht von der Szene fortreißen. Die Todesser, die vor der Halle warteten, hörten Snape's Schreie und ihnen rannten kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Der Tränkemeister wand sich auf dem Boden, als ob ihn mehrere Crucios getroffen hätten, schlug wild um sich und krallte seine Finger in die schmutzige Erde. Immer wieder überfluteten ihn Wellen aus Schmerz, die Abstände dazwischen wurden immer kürzer, bis es sich zu einem durchgehenden Gefühl wandelte, als ob er lebendig verbrennen würde.  
  
Dann war es plötzlich aus. Sein letzter Schrei verhallte. Snape brach zusammen, ein regloses Bündel Mensch am Boden. Voldemort fluchte und stürmte aus der Halle. Seine Todesser zuckten zusammen, als er plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte. "So ein Narr!" Voldemort war außer sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Snape freiwillig solch einen Tod gewählt hatte. Nun musste er sich einen neuen Tränkemeister suchen.  
  
"Wir verschwinden von hier." schnauzte er seine Todesser an und apperierte. Eingeschüchtert folgten ihm seine Untergebenen, nur ein paar wagten einen kurzen Blick in die Halle. 


	3. Kapitel 2: Unspektakuläres

DANKE, DANKE für die Review.   
  
Hier ein etwas längeres Kapitel, auch noch nicht wirklich die Geschichte, sondern noch Einleitung.  
  
Selber Fanfiction zu schreiben ist gar nicht so einfach, da hilft wahrscheinlich nur üben, üben und nochmals üben...  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Schmerz.  
  
Er konnte sich noch an den Schmerz erinnern und fast wollte sein Herz anfangen, bei diesem Gedanken panisch loszuschlagen. Doch es blieb ruhig. Er selbst blieb ruhig. Alles war ruhig, friedlich, er war ein seltsames Gefühl.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen, setzte sich aprupt auf. Voldemort. Der Trank.  
  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn davon abhielt, aufzustehen und fort zu stürmen.  
  
"Alles ist in Ordnung.", die vertraute Stimme Albus Dumbledores beruhigte seine Nerven.  
  
"Was ist geschehen? Was war mit unserem Plan? Der Dunkle Lord?", Snape versuchte immer noch seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Eines nach dem anderen.", Dumbledore klopfte leicht auf Snape's Kopfpolster. "Lehn' Dich zurück, ruh' Dich aus. Es ist eine lange Geschichte." Der Tränkemeister war verwirrt, sah aber zu seiner Erleichterung das bekannte Zwinkern in Dumbledore's Gesicht.  
  
Es war in der Tat eine lange Geschichte. Der ursprüngliche Plan war, dass er auf Voldemorts Befehl einen Verjüngungstrank brauen sollte, damit dieser seinen angegriffenen Körper und seine magischen Fähigkeiten  
  
stärken konnte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass dabei eine Menge illegaler Substanzen dabei verwendet und von Voldemort zu Verfügung gestellt wurden, die selbst dem abgebrühten Tränkemeister kalte Schauder über den Rücken jagten. Das Brauen des Tranks war kompliziert, selbst für Snape. Er hatte nach eingehendem Studium der Inhaltsstoffe und Zubereitungsschritte erkannt, dass es sich dabei zwar um eine hochwirksame Substanz handelte, der Verjüngungsprozess aber mit solch physischer Belastung und Intensität passierte, dass Voldemort zumindest die ersten Tage nach der Einnahme besonders angreifbar wäre.   
  
Der Orden des Phönix hatte nach diesen Neuigkeiten euphorisch einen Angriffsplan entwickelt, der diesen Krieg endlich zu einem Ende bringen sollte. Durch Voldemorts unvorgesehene Handlung war allerdings alles hinfällig. Nicht ohne Grund war Snape also beunruhigt, als er wieder zu Besinnung kam.  
  
Mehrere Stunden lang schilderte der Schulleiter in allen Einzelheiten die Ereignisse, die nach diesem Zwischenfall stattfanden. Wie Harry Potter - Snape verzog bei seiner Erwähnung gequält das Gesicht - in Dumbledore's Büro stürzte, erschüttert, mit zitternden Händen von seiner Vision berichtete, wie er Voldemort's Entsetzen spüren konnte, wie sich der gefürchtete Tränkemeister nach schier endlosen Qualen in ein lebloses Häufchen am schlammigen Boden verwandelte. Snape erfuhr, wie Dumbledore in seiner Schublade nach einem passenden Paar Socken suchte (grüne, mit roten Sternen) und sich nach einem gemurmelten 'portus' mit Potter auf die Suche nach ihm machte.  
  
Und wie so oft in der Geschichte spielte der Zufall eine entscheidende Rolle und sie trafen gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt ein, als sich Voldemort von seiner kurzen Irritation erholt und zurückgekehrt war, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Tränkemeister doch nicht der große Verräter war, sondern halbtot und sichtbar verjüngt am Boden lag. Nun eilten Potter und Dumbledore in die Halle, sahen wie sich Voldemort über Snape's Körper zusammengekrümmten Körper beugte, nutzten die Gunst der Stunde und handelten sofort.  
  
Snape's Gehirn schaltete sofort beim Beginn der Schilderung dieser heldenhaften und mittlerweile legendären Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Wunder-boy und dem Dunklen Lord in einen Sicherheitsmodus und er starrte ohne länger die Worte zu hören auf Dumbledore's Mund, verfolgte seine Bewegungen und wunderte sich - wie so oft - mit Hilfe wessen Zauberspruchs der alte Mann es schaffte, diesen dichten, langen Bart von sämtlichen Essensresten frei zu halten.  
  
Dumbledore wusste genau, dass Snape ihm nicht mehr zuhörte. Er beobachtete dessen dunkle Augen, wie sie nach unten wanderten und an seinem Bart hängen blieben und betrachtete nachdenklich die ausdruckslosen Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters. Entscheidungen mussten getroffen werden. Wichtige und richtungsweisende Entscheidungen, die er Snape keineswegs alleine überlassen konnte.  
  
Nachdem Voldemort von Harry mit einem einfachen 'Expelliarmus' entwaffnet worden war, versuchte der Dunkle Lord abermals in Harry's Geist einzudringen, ihn zu seinem Instrument zu machen und ihn zu zerstören. Doch Harry hatte seine schmerzhafte Lektion gelernt. Er war darauf vorbereitet und als Voldemort die Verbindung zu ihm aufbaute, benutzte er diese, um ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Er drang in die grausamen Untiefen seines Geistes ein, füllte sie mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen an Liebe, ließ nochmals alle positiven Gefühle seines kurzen Lebens Revue passieren und als Voldemort in einem letzten Aufbäumen versuchte, Harry mit seinem Hass zu zerstören, fiel dies abermals auf ihn selbst zurück.  
  
Harry Potter hatte wieder einmal Voldemort besiegt und dieses Mal war es endgültig. Er hatte nicht den Körper zerstört, sondern Voldemort's Geist, seine gesamte Essenz. Die Welt der Zauberer und der Muggels war endlich vom Dunklen Lord befreit.   
  
Dies alles war in wenigen Minuten geschehen, völlig unspektakulär, es gab keine blutige Schlacht mit den Todessern, wie befürchtet wurde. Als Voldemort zugrunde ging, wirkte sich das durch die Verbindung über das Dunkle Mal auf seine treuen Anhänger aus und die einzige Aufgabe des Zaubereiministerium war es, die teils bewusstlosen, teils desorientierten Todesser einzusammeln und zu arrestieren.  
  
Snape schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Anscheinend war Dumbledore schon länger mit seiner Geschichte fertig, denn er saß da und schaute den Tränkemeister lächelnd an. "Es ist also vorbei.", stellte Snape fest, "und ich habe alles verschlafen." Das Lächeln des Schulleiters vertiefte sich noch. "Wir müssen noch einige Dinge klären, bevor Du die Krankenstation verlassen kannst.", antwortete er. Snape sah ihm fragend ins Gesicht.  
  
Dumbledore hielt ihm einen goldverzierten Handspiegel hin: "Severus, ich glaube nicht, dass Du Dich schon im Spiegel gesehen hast..." 


	4. Kapitel 3: Unglaubliches

So, jetzt habe ich den Text das dritte Mal hochgeladen. Hoffentlich klappt das jetzt endlich mit den Absätzen.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Danke, nochmals vielen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
Ok, ich geb' es zu, ich wollte die Geschichte ganz ohne Voldemort und Todesser weiterschreiben. Also ein bisschen tief in die Trickkiste greifen und - schwupps - alle auf die eine oder andere Art verschwinden lassen. Vielleicht, wenn ich mal mit der ganzen Geschichte fertig bin, werde ich das alles überarbeiten und ... naja, schauen wir mal...  
  
Ach ja, ich glaube man muss so einen Disclaimer reinschreiben: Gut, mir gehört nix, ich mache keinen Profit damit.  
  
Also, hier geht's weiter:  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Severus nahm den Spiegel und sah sich darin an. Ja, er war wieder jung. Nicht, dass er viel darauf gegeben hätte, denn von Äußerlichkeiten hatte er sich bisher auch nicht ablenken lassen. Er betrachtete kurz sein Gesicht, aus dem seine dunklen Augen herausstachen, strich seine Haare zur Seite und reichte dem Schulleiter den Spiegel wieder zurück.  
  
"Offensichtlich hat der Trank seine Wirkung getan", antwortete er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Dumbledore seufzte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Er wusste, dass Snape nicht viel von seinem eigenen Aussehen hielt, dass er sich oft nicht mal die Mühe gab, sich morgens vor seinen Stunden einigermaßen akzeptabel herzurichten.  
  
Dumbledore musste sich daran erinnern, wie Snape als unausgeglichener, widerspenstiger Junge nach Hogwarts kam. Wie verschlossen er war und wie er sich mit den Jahren eine Fassade aufbaute, hinter der er sich verstecken konnte. Ja, der Schulleiter ahnte von den Misshandlungen, die der Junge zuhause erleben musste, kannte Snape's Vater und sein aufbrausendes Gemüt. Seine Ahnungen wurden bestätigt, und er wusste schließlich, dass es nicht nur ein modischer Tick war, der den Jungen dazu brachte, selbst zu den wärmsten Zeiten mit hochgeschlossenen Roben herum zu laufen, als er eines Tages von Madame Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation gerufen wurde.  
  
Kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien wurde Severus bei einem Quidditchtraining von einem Klatscher getroffen und von seinem Besen gestoßen. Er fiel zwar nicht tief, doch er hatte sich unglücklicherweise sowohl sein linkes Bein, als auch seinen linken Arm gebrochen. Ein paar Tage musste er deshalb auf der Krankenstation verbringen und nach Verabreichung eines Schlaftrunkes holte Madame Pomfrey schnellstens den Schulleiter. Dumbledore konnte sich noch genau an den Anblick des Jungen in dem Krankenbett erinnern. Er hatte das übliche Krankennachthemd an und sah darin blass und hager aus, richtig zerbrechlich. Leise traten die beiden zu dem Bett und Madame Pomfrey hob vorsichtig das Bettlaken, dass der Schulleiter einen Blick auf Snape's nackte Arme werden konnte.  
  
Das was er sah, ließ in dem sonst so ruhigen und freundlichen Zauberer den Zorn hochsteigen. Er konnte blaue Flecken sehen, frische und schon alte, deren gelbliche Tönung schon am verblassen war, sogar Narben waren vorhanden. Auf Madame Pomfrey's Gesicht waren tiefe Sorgenfalten, als sie Snape wieder behutsam zudeckte und sich mit Dumbledore in das Nebenzimmer zurückzog. Sie erzählte ihm, dass der Junge offensichtlich regelmäßig geschlagen wurde, anscheinend manchmal sogar mit einem Gürtel, dessen Schnalle offene Wunden und schließlich Narben hinterließ. Noch viel tiefere Narben hinterließen diese Mißhandlungen aber an seiner Seele. Dieses Zurückziehen, das aggressive Verhalten gegenüber seinen Mitschülern, seine arrogante Art und die Terrorisierung schwächerer Schüler war ein Schutzmechanismus, Snape konnte und wollte sich keine Blößen geben, war nicht bereit, sich weiter verletzen zu lassen.  
  
Über viele Jahre bildete sich Snape seine Vorstellung der Welt, so wie er sie aus seinem Elternhaus kennengelernt hatte. Es war kein gutes Weltbild, es bestand aus agressiver Dominanz, Vorurteilen, psychischer und physischer Gewalt und die ideale Grundlage, dass die Saat der kranken Ideen Voldemorts gedeihen und aufblühen konnte. Nur sehr langsam, mit sanfter Behutsamkeit konnte Dumbledore das Vertrauen des Jungen gewinnen. Aber ihm war der Gehorsam gegenüber seinem Vater so einbläut worden, dass er sich sofort nach Schulabschluss auf dessen Wunsch, ohne das geringste Zögern, den Todessern anschloss.  
  
Damit verschwand Snape aus Dumbledore's Leben, verschwand in der gesichtslosen Masse von Voldemort's Anhängern. Schließlich tauchte er eines Abends wieder auf. Unangekündigt kam er in Dumbledore's Büro, in einem mieserablen Zustand. Nicht körperlich, aber geistig war er ein Wrack, ein Häufchen Elend. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass man es ihm äußerlich nicht ansah. Er hatte seine Maske vollendet, perfektioniert. Sie führten ein langes Gespräch, der Schulleiter und der Todesser.   
  
Snape hatte seinen eigenen Vater getötet. Nach Jahren der Misshandlungen, der Schläge, der psychischen Versklavung und seelischer Grausamkeiten hatte er sich einmal gewehrt. Er hatte nicht vor gehabt, seinen Erzeuger zu töten, doch all der aufgestaute Hass, die ohnmächtige Wut überwältigten ihn. Mit den trainierten Reflexen eines Todessers reagierte er auf den Angriff seines Vaters, stoppte die Hand, die ihn wieder schlagen wollte und bevor er es sich ein zweites Mal überlegen konnte, flammte der Zorn in ihm auf und er hatte mehr Flüche ausgesprochen, als es notwendig war, um ein einzelnes Menschenleben zu beenden.  
  
Nun saß er in Dumbledore's Büro, noch immer aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen und fest davon überzeugt, mehr denn je sein Recht auf Leben endgültig verwirkt zu haben. In seiner Seele klaffte ein Loch, er fühlte sich wertlos, ungeliebt, seine ganze Existenz war ihm zur Qual geworden. Snape hatte sich in diesem Moment selbst aufgegeben. Dumbledore sah es, sah durch die Fassade der Arroganz und Missmutigkeit hindurch, sah, wie der Funke der Hoffnung, der Wille zu Leben zu erlöschen drohte und musste nun handeln. Er wusste, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis Snape begriff, dass auch er ein wertvoller Mensch war. Dass auch ihm die Welt offenstand, wenn er nur den Mut hatte, sein eigenes, selbst gewähltes Gefängnis zu verlassen.  
  
Also tat Dumbledore das einzige, das ihm in diesem Moment logisch schien. Wenn Snape nicht davon zu überzeugen war, dass er selbst für die Welt wertvoll war, dann musste der Schulleiter zu einem Trick greifen. Er beauftragte den Todesser mit einer gefährlichen Mission, so gefährlich, aber auch gleichzeitig so wichtig und notwendig für die Welt der Muggel und der Zauberer.  
  
Er schickte ihn zu Voldemort, er übertrug ihm die Aufgabe, Informationen zu sammeln, Bericht zu erstatten von den grausamen Plänen des Dunklen Lords. Snape's verdrehte Logik griff diese Idee auf und sein Selbstbewusstsein stärkte sich angesichts dieser Mission. Die Wichtigkeit seiner Handlungen übertrug sich auf ihn selbst. Nur er war es, der diese Aufgabe erfüllen konnte. Seine Tätigkeit war wertvoll, wurde geschätzt. Er selbst wurde dadurch wertvoll und geschätzt. Snape war seit langer Zeit wieder einmal mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er hatte seinen Platz in der Welt gefunden, von vielen verabscheut und gefürchtet, doch innerlich wusste er endlich mit Gewissheit, dass auch er wichtig war und eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte.  
  
Der Schulleiter erinnerte sich an diese Geschehnisse, als er den trotzigen Blick und die ablehnende Körperhaltung seines Tränkemeisters beobachtete. Er konnte ahnen, was nun passieren könnte, da Voldemort und damit Snape's Aufgabe verschwunden waren. Zwar musste er nicht mehr befürchten, dass sich sein Tränkemeister bei der nächsten Gelegenheit selbst das Leben nehmen würde, doch er war sicher, dass sich Snape zurückziehen, verkriechen und weiter leiden würde. Das würde Dumbledore auf keinen Fall zulassen. Er würde noch dafür sorgen, dass auch sein griesgrämiger, verbitterter Tränkemeister ein neues Leben anfangen würde. Voldemort's Entscheidung und der illegale, dunkelmagische Trank konnten unvorhergesehener Weise für einen einzelnen Menschen einen neuen Anfang bedeuten, eine einmalige Chance, die sich Snape nicht so einfach entgehen lassen durfte.  
  
Dumbledore drückte seinem widerstrebenden Tränkemeister nochmals den Spiegel in die Hand. "Schau genau hinein.", sagte er sanft. "Sieh' doch den Unterschied."  
  
Snape sah sich im Spiegel an. Das erste Mal sah er genau hin, betrachtete seine Gesichtszüge. Er war wieder jung, das überraschte ihn keineswegs. Er hatte keine Falten mehr, nicht einmal mehr die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war zu sehen. Er versuchte, düster zu schauen, setzte einen wohlgeübten Blick auf, der sonst in sämtlichen Schülern, angefangen von den Erstklässlern bis zur Abschlussklasse, das nackte Entsetzen hervorrief. Doch dieses Mal sah Snape nur sein eigenes, ernstes Gesicht, die funkelnden tiefschwarzen Augen, doch nichts mehr war von all seiner Grausamkeit und Kälte zu sehen. Ein ganzes Leben voller Verbitterung hatte sich in sein Gesicht gegraben, doch das alles war nun weg. Der Tränkemeister war so überrascht davon, dass er seine ganze Verteidigung fallen ließ und sich nun neugierig von allen Seiten betrachtete.  
  
Seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig, fast sanft sahen sie aus. Verglichen mit früher konnte er nun den Unterschied deutlich sehen, erkennen wie sich die Verbitterung sich im Laufe der Jahre immer tiefer in sein Gesicht eingeprägt hatte. Nicht einmal die fahle Gesichtsfarbe war ihm geblieben, er war nur noch blass, wie ein junger Mensch, der mehr zuhause herumsitzt und weniger in der Sonne und an der frischen Luft sportelt. Er reckte das Kinn in die Höhe, drehte den Kopf nach rechts und nach links, betrachtete sich von allen Seiten. Er beobachtete, wie sein Mund zuckte und ein ganz kleines Lächeln zeigte, als er feststellte, dass sogar die kleine Narbe an seinem Kinn verschwunden war, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als er in der ersten Klasse von Mitschülern herum geschubst wurde, bis er schließlich gegen einen Tisch fiel und sich daran aufgeschlagen hatte.  
  
Da dämmerte in ihm die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Trank doch vielleicht mächtiger war, als sie es sich anfangs vorgestellt hatten. Hastig schob er seine Ärmel hoch und holte hörbar vor Überraschung tief Luft. Nichts. Er konnte keine einzige Narbe mehr sehen, er fuhr mit einer Hand über die Haut seines Arms, über sein helle, glatte, wunderschöne Haut. Fasziniert drehte er seinen Arm, da fiel ihm plötzlich Voldemort's Dunkles Mal ein. Er zog schnell den anderen Ärmel hoch und konnte nichts finden. "Albus", stammelte er. "Wie ist das möglich?" Er sah den alten Zauberer an und in seinen Augen funkelte es verdächtig. Seine Emotionen stiegen hoch, in seinem Hals bildete sich ein Klumpen. "Wie kann das sein? Er hat uns gezeichnet, nichts kann das Dunkle Mal entfernen, nicht einmal sein Tod!"  
  
Dumbledore sah seinen Tränkemeister an, auch in seinen Augen stand die Rührung. Severus Snape saß vor ihm auf dem Bett und sah aus, wie ein Junge auszusehen hatte. Keine Narben, keine äußerlichen Zeichen der Qualen, die er erleiden musste. Er strahlte Hoffnung aus und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ungläubiges Erstaunen. Der Trank hatte mehr getan, als ihn nur zu verjüngen. Er hatte all seine Wunden geheilt, all die Ungerechtigkeiten ungeschehen gemacht, die sich auf dem Körper des Tränkemeisters widergespiegelt hatten. Snape's Körper hatte sich nicht einfach zurückverwandelt in einen früheren Zustand. Nein, er wurde wiedergeboren, in seiner reinsten Form. In einer Form, die hätte sein sollen, die nicht durch schlechte Erfahrungen verunstaltet wurde. Er war das erste Mal in seinem Leben er selbst. Und er war schön. 


	5. Kapitel 4: Unsicherheit

Hehe, dachte wohl niemand mehr, dass ich doch noch was schreibe, oder?   
  
Muss euch enttäuschen, keine Action, Entscheidungen werden erst im nächsten Kapitel getroffen und weitere Personen kommen erst im übernächsten Kapitel dazu...  
  
Ich kann leider nicht versprechen, dass ich den nächsten Teil bald bringe, aber ich habe auf jeden Fall vor, diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen (schön und nett, zumindest ich lasse meine Figuren nicht einfach so sterben...). Immer wenn ich Zeit habe und mich meine Muse nicht im Stich lässt, schreibe ich einfach ein Stückchen weiter.   
  
Danke nochmals für die Reviews, ich werde die Antworten auf eure Fragen in den nächsten Kapiteln einbauen!   
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, nur Spaß und kein Geld, blabla...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Albus Dumbledore lächelte Snape zu, der ungläubig abwechselnd den Schulleiter und die Stelle seines Arms anstarrte, an der sich früher das Dunkle Mal befand. "Es sieht so aus, als ob Dein Trank mehr bewirkt hätte, als nur Deinen Körper zu verjüngen.", bemerkte Dumbledore.   
  
Snape konnte nur wortlos nicken. In seinem Kopf wirbelte ein Sturm von Gedanken. Sein rationaler Verstand versuchte diese neuen Gegebenheiten zu analysieren, Ursachen für die Veränderungen zu finden und mögliche Konsequenzen abzuschätzen. Dem gegenüber standen die Wogen seiner Gefühle, die hoch schlugen und ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Seine allgegenwärtigen  
  
Schuldgefühle, die sich vehement gegen die nun freigesetzten Gefühle des Glücks und der Erleichterung wehrten, seine kalte Maskerade, die nun angesichts dieser nie dagewesenen Intensität und dem Durcheinander seiner Gefühle dahinschmolz.  
  
"Es scheint ...", begann Snape und seine Stimme klang brüchig und belegt, er musste sich räuspern, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. "Es scheint sich um eine Variation des "potio iuvenalis" zu handeln." Er schluckte, bevor er fortfuhr. "Wahrscheinlich hat die Kombination von Einhornblut und Mandrake ..." Da unterbrach ihn ein lautes Lachen, er blickte verwundert zu dem Schulleiter.   
  
Dumbledore wischte sich lachend die Tränen aus den Augen. Er fand es äußerst komisch, wie dieser Junge in dem Krankenbett versuchte, sich so wie sein gefürchteter Tränkemeister zu verhalten.  
  
"Severus", sprach der ältere Zauberer, als er wieder Luft bekam. "Ich fürchte, es wird unmöglich sein, dass Du so im kommenden Schuljahr unterrichten wirst." Snape verstand plötzlich. Er musste jetzt wohl selbst so aussehen, wie einer seiner Schüler. Niemand würde ihn mehr ernst nehmen, er war zu einer Witzfigur geworden, hinter seinem Rücken würden alle über ihn spotten.  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde er wieder ernst. Er verschloss seinen Mund und seine Lippen bildeten zwei dünne Striche. Dumbledore bemerkte sofort die Veränderung und ahnte den Grund dafür. "Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen um Deine Zukunft zu machen, Severus", beruhigte er den Jungen. "Im Gegenteil, Dir stehen nun viel mehr Möglichkeiten offen." Snape hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt, sich zurückgelehnt und hörte dem Schulleiter aufmerksam zu.  
  
"Im Moment bist Du für die übrige Zauberwelt tot. Ein Spion der Guten Seite, ein Verräter Voldemort's, entdeckt und von ihm getötet." Dumbledore schmunzelte, als er weiterfuhr, "Du bist ein Held." Und wie erwartet schnaubte Snape verächtlich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dies brachte den Schulleiter noch mehr zum Lächeln, denn das wirkte zwar bei Snape, dem Tränkemeister, furchteinflößend, aber bei Severus, dem Jungen, sah es eigentlich fast schon niedlich aus.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore wusste, wie wichtig die nächste Zeit für Severus werden würde. Wie seine nächsten Entscheidungen sein restliches Leben bestimmen werden und er konnte und wollte es nicht zulassen, dass Snapes altes, verbittertes Ich zu einem letzten Schlag ausholen und ihm diese einmalige Chance verderben würde. Ja, Snape würde sich zurückziehen, sich mit seinen Sachen aus dem Staub machen und sich irgendwo verkriechen. Nein, das darf nicht passieren. Es reichte nicht aus, Snapes Körper zu erneuern, auch die Wunden an seiner Seele müssen müssen geheilt werden. Dumbledores Augen leuchteten bei der Idee, aus seinem Tränkemeister einen glücklichen Menschen zu machen. Jetzt, wo Voldemort vernichtet war, konnte er sich endlich anderen Dingen widmen und dieses Projekt schien äußerst vielversprechend zu sein.  
  
"Poppy möchte Dich gerne noch ein paar Tage hierbehalten, um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht vielleicht Komplikationen gibt.", meinte der Schulleiter, als er sich aufrichtete, "Die ersten Schüler treffen nächste Woche ein, Du wirst also hier ungestört sein. Morgen sehe ich wieder nach Dir." Severus nickte nur kurz und Dumbledore verließ die Krankenstation.  
  
Severus richtete sich den Polster zurecht, damit er sich hinlegen konnte und aber gleichzeitig den Kopf hoch genug hatte, um sich umsehen zu können. Natürlich wusste er genau, wie dieses Zimmer aussah, aber während er seine Augen umherwandern ließ, konnte er besser seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Die letzten Worte Dumbledores hatte er nicht mehr mit voller Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt, er war schon in Überlegungen verstrickt, was wohl nächste Woche passieren sollte, wenn er nicht seinen Dienst als Tränkemeister antreten konnte. Wer sollte ihn ersetzen? Wer konnte diesen Kindern die subtile Kunst des Tränkebrauens beibringen, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig in ihrer juvenilen Unachtsamkeit in die Luft sprengten?   
  
Vielleicht war es möglich, Dumbledore dazu zu bewegen, nur eine Ersatzkraft einzustellen, die ihn für ein paar Jahre vertrat. Zumindest solange, bis er wieder einigermaßen respektvoll aussah. Severus richtete sich auf und nahm von dem Tisch an seinem Bett den Spiegel, um sich wieder darin anzusehen. Es war ihm vorher ein wenig peinlich, sich unter dem aufmerksamen Blick Dumbledores genauer zu betrachten. Er sah sich sein neues Gesicht im Spiegel an, drehte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und wagte sogar ein kleines Lächeln. Es war faszinierend, was für einen Unterschied so eine Verjüngung bewirken konnte.   
  
Dumbledore hat recht, erkannte Severus. Es war unmöglich mit solch einer äußerlichen Erscheinung in der nächsten Zeit Unterricht zu geben, es würde sicherlich einige Jahre dauern. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen und ließ sich zurück auf den Polster fallen. Er fühlte sich seltsam verwirrt und es war ihm, als ob die ganze Welt um ihn momentan erstarrt war. Wie kurz vor einem Quidditch-Spiel, wenn alle ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten und das ganze Stadion die Luft anhielt und alle auf den Startpfiff des Schiedsrichters warteten. Die Erkenntnis, dass ihm ein neues Leben geschenkt worden war, musste er erst einmal verdauen. Was sollte er nur machen, wenn er nicht mehr unterrichten kann? Hogwarts war ihm ein Zuhause geworden, auch wenn er seinem Beruf mit einer Mischung aus Widerwillen und Stolz ausübte. Er hatte sich in den Kerkern ein Heim geschaffen, seine Welt, mit der er zurecht kam. Eine Welt, die nach seinen Regeln funktionierte und in die keiner eindrang.  
  
Er würde seine Quartiere verlieren, dachte er mit plötzlichem Schrecken. Er müsste ausziehen, damit sie dem neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu Verfügung stellen. Mehr als ein Jahrzehnt seines Lebens hatte er dort verbracht, sich eine beachtliche Sammlung an alten und seltenen Zauberbüchern angelegt, an der sein Herz hing. Er dachte kurz daran, wie es wäre an seinen Familiensitz zurückzukehren, die alte Villa wieder herzurichten und dort einzuziehen, doch es schauderte ihn bei dem Gedanken. Zuviel war dort passiert und an die meisten Geschehnisse wollte er lieber nicht erinnert werden.  
  
Zumindest finanziell konnte ihn der Verlust seiner Stelle als Tränkemeister nicht treffen, sein Erbe war groß und es bestand keine Notwendigkeit für ihn, jemals wieder arbeiten zu müssen. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, sich ein Haus zu kaufen, überlegte Severus. Irgendwo, wo ihn niemand stören könnte. Am Meer, das wäre schön, dachte er noch, bevor seine Gedanken endgültig abschweiften und er sanft ins Reich der Träume glitt. 


	6. Kapitel 5: Unerwartetes

So, nun doch noch ein Kapitel, obwohl ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit für irgendwelche Schreibereien habe ... Aber wann einen die Muse küsst, kann man leider nicht bestimmen und ich schubse sie sicherlich nicht weg.  
  
Danke, Keeline, ich hatte schon Angst, dass es ein wenig langweilig wirken könnte, so ganz ohne Action. Hier in diesem Kapitel werden noch ein paar essentielle Weichen gestellt und ab nächstem Kapitel gibt es - oh Wunder - auch einige andere Personen, die sich äußern werden. Jaja, in Hogwarts befinden sich nicht nur drei Personen ...  
  
Disclaimer: Kein Geld, nur Spaß. Nix ist meins.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Severus merkte, wie jemand ihn an seinem Ellbogen berührte und leicht schüttelte. Er blinzelte und als ihm helles Licht fast schon schmerzhaft in die Augen fiel, drehte er sich von der Quelle dieser Störung weg. Er packte die Bettdecke, die ihm bis zum Hosenbund hinuntergerutscht war, und zog sie hoch bis über seine Schultern, als er sich umdrehte und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dieses aber in einem deutlich ärgerlichen Tonfall.  
  
"Severus." Das Schütteln hörte nicht auf und wurde jetzt auch noch akustisch begleitet. "Severus, komm' jetzt, wach' endlich auf. Du hast wirklich schon lange genug geschlafen." Wieder ließ er nur ein unwirsches Grummeln hören. Poppy stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und schüttelte den Kopf. Snape benahm sich wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge, der morgens nicht aus dem Bett zu bringen war. Sie drehte sich um, als sie ein klapperndes Geräusch hinter sich vernahm und sah einen Hauselfen, der ein Tablett balancierte, auf dem hübsch und ordentlich ein kräftiges Frühstück angerichtet war. "Master Dumbledore wünscht, dass Junge isst.", piepste der Elf. "Ist dünn und muss noch wachsen."  
  
Poppy lächelte und ließ den Elfen das Tablett auf den Nachttisch stellen. Schade um das Frühstück, dachte sie, denn so wie sie Snape kannte, würde er ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenken. Nochmals schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, schaute auf die Gestalt im Krankenbett, die sich so fest in die Decke gewickelt hatte, dass von ihr nur ein Büschel schwarzer Haare zu sehen war, und ließ Snape schließlich allein.  
  
Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde Severus wieder wach. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er seine Augen richtig öffnen konnte. Eigentlich fühlte er sich, als könnte er ruhig noch ein wenig länger schlafen, aber der Geruch frischen Kaffees drängte sich sanft zwischen ihn und seinen Schlaf. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und stützte sich auf seine Ellbögen. Kaffee, genau das brauchte er jetzt. Er setzte sich an die Kante seines Bettes und langte zur Tasse. Kurz bevor er den ersten Schluck nahm, schloss er seine Augen und machte einen vorsichtigen Atemzug und inhalierte tief den Duft des frischen Kaffees. Er nippte kurz und verteilte die warme Flüssigkeit mit der Zunge an seinem Gaumen bevor er sie hinunter schluckte. Dann seufzte er, rein aus Gewohnheit, und trank einige größere Schlucke, bevor er die Tasse wieder zurück auf's Tablett stellte. Für einen Außenstehenden schien es, als ob der Junge den ersten Schluck seines Kaffees aus tiefstem Herzen genießen würde, doch in Wirklichkeit war die Motivation für sein Verhalten gänzlich anders.  
  
Jahrelange lebte Snape in einer feindlichen Umgebung, die Menschen mit denen er zu tun hatte, waren grausam und selbstsüchtig. Oft genug musste er erleben, dass jemand nicht mehr auftauchte, weil er auf "mysteriöse" Weise sein Leben verloren hatte. Und einmal konnte er nur durch Zufall einem Anschlag auf sein eigenes Leben entgehen, da er sich während einer hitzigen Diskussion an einem eben servierten Whiskey verschluckte. Noch während er mit hochrotem Kopf die Reste der Flüssigkeit aus seinen Atemwegen auszuhusten versuchte, bemerkte er die verdächtig wirkenden Blicke eines seiner Kontrahenten. Auch konnte seine geschulte Nase, nun da er aufmerksam geworden war, eine subtile Änderung des Aromas erkennen. Wut wallte damals in ihm hoch. Einen Tränkemeister vergiften zu wollen, das war nicht gerade klug und was wirklch schlimm war, war die Tatsache, dass dieses Unterfangen beinahe gelungen wäre.Seit diesem Ereignis konnte er nicht mehr bedenkenlos Nahrung oder Flüssigkeiten zu sich nehmen, alles wollte er zuerst einer unauffälligen Prüfung unterziehen. Snape brauchte bald nicht mehr aktiv darüber nachzudenken, denn es wurde schnell ein fast schon natürlicher Bestandteil seines Verhaltens.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte von der Tasse zu dem danebenstehenden Teller. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie es der Rest der Bevölkerung regelmäßig schaffte, kurz nach dem Aufstehen solche Unmengen in sich hinein zu stopfen. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Kammern. Als Poppy wenig später nach ihrem Patienten sehen wollte, war er schon längst wieder in den Kerkern. Ärger machte sich in ihr breit und sie verließ zornig das Zimmer.  
  
Wie immer ignorierte dieser Sturkopf ihre ärztlichen Anweisungen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn vor Jahren mit einem Erstarrungszauber belegen musste, nachdem er in einem fürchterlichen Zustand von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt war. Nachdem sie ihn grob zusammengeflickt hatte, wollte er unbedingt in seine Quartiere zurückkehren und Poppy wagte es, ihn hinterrücks mit einem Zauber zu treffen und für zwei Tage in ein Bett zu verfrachten. Während dieser Zeit konnte sie bei ihren Kontrollbesuchen sehen, wie seine Augen sie wütend anfunkelten. Nach den zwei Tagen konnte sie es nicht länger ertragen und löste den Spruch. Snape war daraufhin aufgesprungen und stürzte sich fast auf sie, dass sie vor Schreck zurückwich. Er zischte ihr zu, dass, sollte sie soetwas jemals wieder versuchen, es das Letzte wäre, das sie in ihrem Leben gemacht hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und stürmte aus der Krankenstation.  
  
Aber das war nicht alles. Am nächsten Tag, kurz nach dem Frühstück, fühlte sie ein seltsames Kribbeln überall auf ihrem Körper, begleitet von einem leichten Kratzen im Hals. Sie schenkte dem zunächst wenig Beachtung, als sich die Symptome schließlich verstärkten und sie den Nachmittag lang wie aufgezogen in der Krankenstation herumlief und sich vor Heiserkeit kaum noch mit den anderen verständigen konnte, war sie schließlich der Verzweiflung nahe. Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht, in der sie es nicht einmal schaffte, sich hinzusetzen, geschweige denn sich hinzulegen, weil ihre ganze Haut so kribbelte und hyperempfindlich war, suchte sie den Schulleiter auf. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte kryptisch, das werde sich bald geben.  
  
Und wirklich. Nach einem weitern, unerträglichen Tag hörte dieser unangenehme Zustand ganz plötzlich auf. Als sie Snape daraufhin in der großen Halle traf, sah er sie nur kurz an und sie merkte, wie er sie voller Genugtuung musterte. Sie sprachen nie über diese Sache, doch sie war sich sicher, dass dies seine Rache für den Erstarrungzauber war, obwohl sie es ihm nie nachweisen konnte, dass und wie er es getan hatte. Natürlich versuchte sie seit diesem Geschehnis nie mehr, ihn mit irgendwelchen Zaubersprüchen zu belegen. Abgesehen natürlich von den üblichen Heilsprüchen bei diversen Verletzungen.  
  
Sie gab dem Schulleiter kurz Bescheid, dass Snape wieder in seine Quartiere zurückgekehrt war. Dumbledore lächelte, denn das hatte er auch ohne hellseherische Fähigkeiten längst vorausgesehen. Zeit für einen kleinen Besuch, dachte er. Severus Privaträume waren ein guter Platz für das nun folgende Gespräch. Der Schulleiter warf eine Handvoll Pulver in das Feuer in seinem Kamin, das sofort grün hochloderte, nannte Snapes Kamin als Adresse und trat in die Flammen.  
  
Wie immer saß Severus in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, tief in eines seiner Bücher versunken. Als Dumbledore aus den Flammen trat, sah er kurz auf und nickte ihm zu. Er hatte es aufgegeben, den Schulleiter jedesmal darauf hinzuweisen, dass er seine Besuche vorher ankündigen sollte. Dumbledore schaute mehrmals am Tag kurz bei ihm vorbei und Snape fühlte sich anfangs dabei genervt, wie ein Kind, dessen Mutter immer wieder in sein Zimmer kommt und nachfragt, ob noch alles in Ordnung ist. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich allerdings daran und begegnete diesen Überraschungsbesuchen mit stoischer Ruhe.  
  
Dumbledore nahm auf dem zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz. Er betrachtete den Jungen, der nun wieder in sein Buch vertieft war und anscheinend beschlossen hatte, seinen Gast völlig zu ignorieren. "Severus", fing Dumbledore an und wartete geduldig, bis dieser den Kopf wieder hob und ihm einen gelangweiten Blick zuwarf. "Wie sollten nun über Deine Zukunft sprechen.", fuhr er daraufhin fort. Er konnte sehen, wie Severus seine Gedanken ordnete, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen alles für meine Abreise vorbereiten. Rechtzeitig vor Schulbeginn werden diese Quartiere frei sein, bereit für den nächsten Tränkelehrer." Dann widmete sich der Junge wieder seinem Buch. Dumbledore seufzte. Er hatte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Sein ehemaliger Tränkemeister ergriff nun angesichts dieser neuen Situation die Flucht und konnte das alles als ideale Ausrede verwenden, sich endgültig zurückzuziehen. "Ich fürchte, das wird nicht so einfach sein.", antwortete er schießlich und begegnete Severus skeptischem Blick.  
  
"Ich hatte vorgestern ein Gespräch mit der Bank", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. "Es betraf Deinen Nachlass." "Meinen WAS?", fragte der Junge überrascht. "Ich habe Dir gestern erklärt, dass Du offiziell für die Zauberwelt tot bist. Aus diesem Grund wurde Dein Testament geöffnet." Severus blickte nun ungläubig auf Dubledore. Zunächst war er von der Sorge um sein Geld erfüllte, bis er sich an den genauen Inhalt seines Testaments erinnerte. Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und er wich peinlich berührt dem belustigten Blick des Schulleiters aus.  
  
"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Du - sagen wir einmal - etwas mehr Geld besitzt, als der Rest von uns.", lachte Dumbledore. "Und, dass Du mich als Deinen Alleinerben eingesetzt hast, ehrt mich natürlich." Severus verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, einfach nur fortzustürzen, um dieser Peinlichkeit zu entgehen. Als er sein Testament gemacht hatte, schien es ihm vernünfig und das einzig Richtige. Wer denkt schon daran, die Vollstreckung seines Testaments mit zu erleben?  
  
Dumbledore lächelte breit und sah nun aus, wie eine zufriedene Katze. "Allerdings gibt es ein kleines Problem." Er machte eine Pause und wartete darauf, dass der Junge ihn wieder anblickte, doch als der nur krampfhaft in das Feuer starrte, fuhr er fort. "Bei einem Vermögen dieser Größe ist es ein wenig schwierig, das Geld sofort zu übertragen. Die Bank hat mich davon informiert, dass für solche Fälle ein Zeitraum von genau einem Jahr vorgesehen ist, in dem dieses Konto eingefroren wird und während dessen sich mögliche weitere Erben melden können." Severus seufzte. Er kanne dieses Procedere, denn obwohl er bei vielen Verwandten als Alleinerbe eingesetzt war, tauchten während dieser Jahresfrist immer wieder irgendwelche Personen auf und meldeten ihre angeblichen Ansprüche auf das Erbe an. Er konnte sich nur an einen einzigen Fall erinnern, wo diese Person wirklich ein leiblicher, wenn auch unehelicher, Sohn des Verstorbenen war und aus diesem Grund seinen Pflichtanteil zugeteilt bekam.  
  
"Es gibt keine weitere Erben.", sagte Severus bestimmt. Dumbledore zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte ihn über die Gläser seiner Brille an. "Es ist absolut unmöglich, dass es weitere Erben gibt.", bekräftigte der Junge nochmals. "Gut.", antwortete Dumbledore. "Das bedeutet, dass ich Dir nach einem Jahr Dein Vermögen zurückgeben kann. Die Frage ist, was können wir für Dich während des nächsten Jahres machen?"  
  
Die Frage verhallte unbeantwortet im Raum. Severus starrte wieder in das Feuer und Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Mit dem Haus am Meer wird es nun vorläufig nichts werden, das war kein Problem, denn er konnte warten. Aber was sollte er dann wirklich im nächsten Jahr machen? Dumbledore unterbrach seine Gedanken, als er wieder anfing zu sprechen: "Du hast vorher gemeint, dass diese Quartiere nicht mehr für Dich zu Verfügung stehen. Damit hast Du leider Recht." Severus sah den Schulleiter fragend an. "Ich habe bereits Ersatz für Dich. Professor Caldrun wird Sonntag Mittags hier eintreffen und ab diesem Unterrichtsjahr Deine Klassen übernehmen." Severus erinnerte sich an Caldrun. Sie hatte einige unspektakuläre Arbeiten zum Thema Heiltränke veröffentlich, hatte es aber dabei geschafft den Eindruck zu vermittelt, fundiertes experimentelles und theoretisches Wissen zu besitzen. Mit seiner Nachfolge hätte Dumbledore auch Schlimmeres erwischen können.  
  
Nur kurz lenkte ihn die Erinnerung an diese Schriften über Heiltränke ab, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, wie er jetzt vor dem Nichts stand. Er hatte keine Arbeit, keine Unterkunft und auch kein Geld. Eine tiefe Unsicherheit überkam ihn und er fühlte sich ein bisschen schwindlig. Dumbledore bemerkte den Zustand seines ehemaligen Tränkemeisters, er hatte ihn erwartet und wollte ihn seinen Zielen entsprechend ausnutzen. Innerlich kicherte er über seine berechnende Art, wenn Minerva davon erführe, konnte er sich wieder etwas anhören. Seit Jahren bekam er von ihr zu Weihnachten nur noch grün-silberne Socken geschenkt, mit dem ironischen Kommentar, dass dies viel besser zu ihm passte.   
  
Um Severus länger hier auf Hogwarts halten zu können, musste er ihm einen Köder vorwerfen. Etwas, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte. Etwas, das ihn mehr reizte, als nächstes Jahr sein Vermögen zu schnappen und sich damit aus dem Staub zu machen und sich in seine selbstgewählte Isolation zurückzuziehen. "Ich nehme an, dass Du schon Pläne hast, wie Du Dein weiteres Leben gestalten möchtest.", fuhr er unauffällig fort. Severus nickte. "Ich nehme auch an, dass diese Pläne eine spätere Rückkehr zu dener Lehrtätigkeit als Tränkemeister ausschließen." Severus nickte nochmals. "Ich möchte Dir trotzdem ein Angebot machen. Wenn Du es nicht annehmen willst, verstehe ich das, besonders in Anbetracht Deiner zukünftigen finanziellen Situation.", fügte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. Severus rollte mit den Augen. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich diese Witzchen bis zu seinem wirklichen Tod anhören. "Nun sprich endlich, Albus. Du kannst mit Deinen Spielchen aufhören." warf Severus in genervtem Tonfall ein.  
  
"Ich möchte Dir die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anbieten. Natürlich noch nicht in diesem Schuljahr, aber danach." Pause und wieder Stille im Raum. Das hatte Severus nicht erwartet. Nachdem er sich über ein Jahrzehnt immer wieder erfolglos um diese Stelle beworben hatte, bot Dumbledore sie ihm freiwillig an. Seine Gedanken machten sich selbständig. Nach all den Jahren und der Aneinanderreihung unerträglicher Inkompetenzen könnte er endlich seine Vorstellungen von einer sinnvollen Unterweisung in diesen Künsten umsetzen. Dumbledore sah den Blick in Severus Augen und versuchte nicht zu offentlichtlich zu grinsen. Der Fisch hatte den Köder gepackt, jetzt musste er nur noch darauf achten, dass er ihn nicht wieder ausspuckte.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte auffällig und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. "Du weißt, für dieses Jahr habe ich Moody angestellt, doch er hat mir unmißverständlich seinen Entschluss mitgeteilt, sich nächstes Jahr zur Ruhe zu setzen. Zwar habe ich einige Bewerbungen erhalten, aber ..." und er schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf. Dann blickte er Severus fest in die Augen und sagte: "Es wäre mir wohler, wenn jemand mit Deiner Kompetenz diesen Job übernehmen würde. Aber, wie schon gesagt, ich habe volles Veständnis dafür, wenn Du andere Pläne ausführen möchtest."  
  
Severus wirkte verwirrt. Zunächst hatte er sich auf ein ruhiges Leben gefreut, sich schon gedanklich darauf eingestellt und nun konnte er sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören, fühlte, wie sein Herz angesichts dieser Herausforderung in einem längst vergessenen Zustand der Aufregung schlug. Er fühlte, wie er sich über dieses Angebot begeisterte und ärgerte sich, dass er ihm nicht so kühl und berechnend entgegenstellen konnte, wie er es früher getan hätte. Dumbledore beobachtete ihn genau. Er hatte seinen eigenen Plan gut durchgeführt. Zunächst verwirre ihn, dann verunsichere ihn, dann mach ihm ein verlockendes Angebot, appelliere noch ein wenig an sein Pflichtgefühl und hoffe, dass aus dieser Mischung das gewünschte Ergebnis herauskommt. Er sah gewisse körperliche Reaktionen des Jungen, sah wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte, wie sich seine Wangen leicht röteten und schmunzelnd nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sich sein ehemaliger Tränkemeister nicht nur wieder in einem jugendlichen Körper befand, sondern auch genauso wie ein Heranwachsender reagierte. Das war gut so, denn nachdem Severus seine Gefühle jahrelang auf Eis gelegt hatte, würde es ihm gut tun, sie wieder einmal ausleben zu können. Das war auch ein Teil des innerlichen Heilungsprozesses, wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Komplikationen, aber sicherlich unbedingt nötig.  
  
"Und was mache ich dann während des nächsten Jahres?", fragte ihn Severus endlich. Dumbledore lächelte wieder. Jetzt musste er nur noch den letzten Teil seines Planes durchsetzten, damit er vollends zufrieden mit sich sein konnte. Und es war der schwierigste Teil. "Ich möchte, dass Du hier in Hogwarts bleibst." Severus nickte. Das war noch nicht so schlimm. "Und ich möchte, dass Du während dieses Jahres die Abschlussklasse besuchst." "Ich soll WAS!", kam sofort die empörte Antwort seines ehemaligen Tränkemeisters. "Nicht mich solltet ihr zur Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation behalten. Ich werde mich doch nicht in eine Klasse mit diesen unmöglichen, pubertierenden Albträumen jeden Lehres hineinsetzen! Was ist denn DAS für eine hirnrissige Idee?" Dumbledore lehnte sich lächelnd in seinem Sessel zurück und hörte dem Ausbruch Severus geduldig zu. Als dessen Beschreibungen für den Geisteszustand des Schulleiters in Tierreich wanderten und immer phantasievollere Eigenschaften-Tier Kombinationen annahmen, konnte er sein lautes Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Da hörte Severus mit seinen Anschuldigungen auf und starrte kopfschüttelnd auf Dumbledore. Dieser nahm sich die Brille von der Nase und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, bevor er seine Brille wieder an ihren angestammten Platz zurücksetzte. "Also, nach dieser kleinen Demonstration glaube ich nicht, dass Du Schwierigkeiten hättest, Dich in irgendeiner Klasse einzuleben." Severus kroch wieder eine peinliche Röte ins Gesicht. "Ich verstehe schon, dass Du Bedenken dagegen hast. Aber sieh dir diese einmalige Chance doch bitte genauer an." sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. "Deine eingene Schulzeit ist lange vorbei und für Dich waren andere Dinge von Bedeutung, als den Unterrichtsstil und die Methodik des Lehrpersonals zu untersuchen. Außerdem, ich glaube jeder Lehrer wünscht sich insgeheim, die Meinung der Schüler authentisch hören zu können, keinerlei falsche Schmeichelei oder nervöses Herumstottern." Severus blickte den Schulleiter immer noch zweifelnd an, fing aber an, diese Idee zu analysieren.  
  
"Aber ein GANZES Jahr!", stieß er trotzig aus. Er starrte wieder ins Feuer und dachte weiter darüber nach, bis er schließlich deutlich ruhiger sagte: "Und ich werde mich sicherlich nicht hinsetzen und Prüfungen ablegen!" Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. Der Junge hatte den Köder nun endgültig geschluckt. "Das werden wir sicher regeln können.", beruhigte er Severus. Der Blick des Jungen wanderte nun zu seinen geliebten Büchern. "Auch deswegen brauchst Du Dir keine Sorgen zu machen.", meinte der Schulleiter, als er die Besorgnis in Severus erkennen konnte. "Wir werden sie in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek stellen. Du kannst sie dann jederzeit lesen oder ausborgen." Dumbledore lächelte wieder und das Augenzwinkern dabei war kaum zu übersehen. "Du wirst natürlich eine spezielle Genehmigung dafür brauchen.", sagte er belustigt. "Warum? Ach ja, ich nehme an, dass Madame Pince nicht über meinen Zustand informiert wurde.", antwortete Severus. Dumbledore nickte. "Genauso nicht wie der Rest des Lehrpersonals. Mit Ausnahme von Minerva natürlich, Poppy und mir, weiss niemand von Deiner Verwandlung." Severus nickte. Das konnte wirklich interessant werden. Er begann sich mit dieser Aussicht anzufreunden und plötzlich war es ihm unangehm, dass Dumbledore immer noch bei ihm war und er seinen Gedanken nicht ungestört nachhängen konnte.  
  
"Gibt es sonst noch etwas?", fragte er ein wenig unwirsch. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich gab es noch etwas, aber nichts, das Severus jetzt unbedingt wissen musste. Auch Harry hatte gesehen, dass der Tränkemeister noch am Leben war, wurde aber von Dumbledore zu äußerster Geheimhaltung verpflichtet. Und es war - zumindestens momentan - besser, dass Severus nichts davon ahnte. Sein irrationales, fast schon aggressives Verhalten Harry gegenüber war auch eine Folge der seelischen Verletzungen, die er sich in der Vergangenheit zugezogen hatte. Es war eine gute Gelegenheit, endgültig seine Differenzen mit einem "Potter" beizulegen, aber das brauchte Zeit. Ein Jahr könnte dafür ausreichen, dachte Dumbledore lächelnd.  
  
Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Severus. "Ich bitte Dich, Sonntag vormittags die Quartiere für Professor Caldrun freizumachen." Severus nickte. Er hatte also noch ein paar Tage, um sich gründlich darauf vorzubereiten. Er sah zu, wie Dumbledore in den grünen Flammen seines Kamins verschwand, konnte aber nicht mehr dessen äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Severus legte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch, der zwischen den zwei Sesseln stand und ging zu seinem Bücherregal. Er warf einen Blick auf seine umfangreiche Sammlung und seufzte. Er nahm das erste Buch aus dem Regal und wischte fast schon liebevoll über den Einband, um ein wenig Staub davon zu entfernen. Dann öffnete er es, warf einen Blick hinein und las ein paar Zeilen, bevor er es wieder zuklappte. Es würde sicherlich eine ganze Nacht dauern, seine Bücher zu ordnen und für den Transport vorzubereiten und er fühlte sich, als ob er von jedem seiner Bücher und Stück für Stück von seinem alten Leben Abschied nehmen müsste. 


	7. Kapitel 6: Unverschämtes

Wie immer, herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
Besserweiss: Stimmt, das mit der Challenge kann ich eigentlich vergessen. Ich habe kurz darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Severus jetzt eine kleine Romanze mit Hermione hat, diese aber scheitert, sie sich ein paar Jahre nicht sehen, sie als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt und er dann versucht, sie wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Naja, vielleicht. Wir werden sehen.  
  
Aber auf das Offensichtliche, die Unterbringung Snapes, habe ich gänzlich vergessen. Mal schauen, was ihr alle von dieser Variante haltet *unverschämtgrins*  
  
Alraune: Seine Bücher sind ja zum Glück nicht wirklich weg und wenn er sich artig benimmt, bekommt er sogar einen Ausweis für die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek ;-)  
  
nici1807: Gutes Timing, war gerade beim Korrekturlesen. Und ein "Ja" auf alle Deine anderen Fragen (hoffe ich zumindest).  
  
Ach ja, ich habe die Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen, daher kann es sein, dass ich ein paar Begriffe seltsam übersetze. Bitte korrigiert mich in solchen Fällen.  
  
Disclaimer: Kein Geld, nur Spaß. Nix ist meins.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Severus stand vor dem Eingang zur großen Halle. Vor ihm wogte eine Masse von schwarzen Roben und Köpfen, von denen immer wieder einer in die Höhe schoss, um vielleicht doch noch einen Blick in die Halle erhaschen zu können. Es waren die neuen Schüler, Erstklässler, die nervös hin und her trippelten und ungeduldig darauf warteten, endlich in ihre Häuser sortiert zu werden. Um einiges größer als sie konnte der Junge leicht über sie hinwegsehen und er ließ mit einem sorgfältig geübten Blick, der eine Mischung aus Desinteresse und leichter Arroganz ausdrückte, seinen Blick in der festlich geschmückten Halle herumwandern.  
  
Innerlich fühlte er sich angesichts seiner Position gar nicht so sicher, denn diese Perspektive war ungewohnt für ihn. Meistens befand er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon am Lehrertisch, nur selten kam er nach, nämlich wenn es notwendig war, dass er Zuspätkommende einsammelte. Wie Potter. Sofort mischte sich in seine Unsicherheit ein Hauch Verbitterung. Potter, der Wunderknabe. Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt. Immer nur Potter. In den letzten Jahren hieß es nur: Potter hier, Potter dort. Dieser Junge konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, er hatte keine Disziplin, er war ein Unruhestifter, konnte und musste sich nicht an die Regeln halten, die sonst jeder befolgen musste. Er war genau wie sein Vater.  
  
Severus konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem er sein Elternhaus verlassen konnte, um hier in Hogwarts seine Schulausbildung zu beginnen. Er konnte fast noch die ehrfürchtige Gänsehaut spüren, die damals entlang seiner Haut hochkroch, als er das erste Mal und in einer nervös tuschelnden Gruppe zukünftiger Schulkameraden durch die Gänge des Schlosses gescheucht wurde und kaum Zeit hatte, dessen imposante Schönheit zu bewundern. Doch sein Enthusiasmus war gedämpft, getrübt durch die Erinnerung an das letzte Gespräch mit seinem Vater, denn dieser hatte ihm nur allzu gut zu verstehen gegeben, was er von seinem Sohn erwartete.   
  
Und er erinnerte sich an seinen lautlosen Dialog mit dem Sprechenden Hut.   
  
Snapes Gedanken wurden aprupt unterbrochen, als er merkte, dass sich die Gruppe der Erstklässler vor ihm in Bewegung setzte. Sich erfürchtig umblickend huschten sie hinter Minerva den Gang zum Lehrertisch entlang und drängten sich vor diesem wieder zusammen. Severus kratzte den letzten Rest seiner Würde, die ihm geblieben war, zusammen und versuchte ihnen möglichst unauffällig zu folgen. Es war ihm unangenehm und ein wenig peinlich, in einer Gruppe von Kindern und vor den Augen der restlichen Bevölkerung Hogwarts dieses Ritual nochmals hinter sich bringen zu müssen. Er wusste es und Dumbledore hatte es noch ein paar Mal bestätigend wiederholt, dass es durchaus nicht unüblich war, dass Schüler nur die Abschlussklasse besuchten. Es gab immer noch genügend Familien, die sich das Privileg leisteten, ihre Kinder von Privatlehrern unterrichten zu lassen und deren Abschluss in Hogwarts ausschließlich aus formellen Gründen erfolgte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Severus hinter sich Schritte, die sich schnell näherten. Er drehte sich blitzartig um, seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand haltend, und wurde fast von einem blondgelockten Jungen umgerannt. "Bin ich zu spät?", keuchte dieser, hielt sich mit einer Hand die Seite und grinste dümmlich. Severus drehte sich mit einem abschätzigen Schnaufen wieder um und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Sortierung der neuen Schüler zu.  
  
McGonagall bedachte diesen kurzen Tumult mit einem knappen, missbilligen Blick, hielt den Sprechenden Hut für alle gut sichtbar in die Höhe und begann die Schüler, einen nach dem anderen, aufzurufen. Jubelnd wurden sie von ihren Häusern begrüßt, bis schließlich nur noch Severus und der andere Junge übrig geblieben waren. McGonagall verkündete mit lauter Stimme: "Wir freuen uns ganz besonders, dieses Jahr sogar zwei neue Schüler begrüßen zu können, die unsere Abschlussklasse besuchen werden." Sie blickte nur mit der kleinsten Andeutung eines Lächelns den blonden Jungen an.  
  
"Geoffrey Lockhart", rief sie ihn auf und sofort konnte man das Tuscheln der Schüler von den Tischen herüberhören, denn sie konnten sich allen noch gut an einen gewissen Professor Lockhart erinnern. "Hufflepuff!", verkündete der Sprechende Hut und der Junge grinste breit, als er zum Tisch seines Hauses hinüberrauschte.  
  
Minerva McGonagall richtete nun ihren Blick auf Severus. Sie war zunächst nicht von Albus' Plan überzeugt gewesen, doch als sie jetzt den Jungen genau betrachtete und sich daran erinnerte, wie schlecht und unglücklich er in seinem letzten Schuljahr ausgesehen hatte, musste auch sie Dumbledore zustimmen. Poppy hatte dafür gesorgt, dass man in diesem Jungen nichts mehr von dem alten Tränkemeister erkennen konnte. Überraschender Weise war dazu nicht einmal ein Zauber notwendig, denn nachdem sie ihm unter Protesten einen neuen Haarschnitt verpasst und ihn in die Schuluniform gesteckt hatte, sah er nun wirklich wie ein neuer Mensch aus.   
  
McGonagall holte noch einmal Luft und rief ihn schließlich auf: "Severin Speranza." Der Junge ging zu ihr nach vorne und ließ sich den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Sie sah etwas in seinen dunklen Augen verdächtig aufblitzen und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch.   
  
Kaum hatte der Hut seinen Kopf berührt, konnte er schon seine Stimme hören.  
  
"Nun, was für eine Überraschung", tönte sie in seinem Kopf, "Schon einmal dagewesen, aber nicht wirklich. Bekannt und doch sehe ich Neues."  
  
"Du hast mich schon einmal vor die Wahl gestellt", antwortete er.   
  
Der Sprechende Hut stimmte ihm zu. "Du hast immer noch beide Anlagen in Dir, auch wenn Du es bezweifelst."  
  
Severus lächelte das erste Mal dünn. "Diesmal entscheide ich mich anderes", flüsterte er dem Hut zu.  
  
  
  
"Na dann, es ist mir ein Vergnüngen.", antwortete dieser und verkündete darauf mit lauter Stimme: "Gryffindor!!!"  
  
Severus sah mit Genugtuung den geschockten Blick McGonagalls. Wenn Dumbledore unbedingt wollte, dass er für ein Jahr einen Schüler spielte, dann nach seinen eigenen Regeln, er würde keine Marionette des alten Zauberers sein. McGonagall hatte sich sichtlich noch immer nicht von ihrem Schock erholt. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber einem Slytherin war es gelungen, sich in ihr Haus einzuschleichen. Sie war sich sicher, er würde unter ihren Zöglingen wie ein Wolf unter einer Schafherde wüten. Sie ging steif und bleich zurück zum Lehrertisch, ließ sich auf ihren Sessel neben Dumbledore fallen musste diese für sie fürchterliche Neuigkeit erst verarbeiten.  
  
Severus ging zum Tisch der Gryffindors und wurde dort mit Jubel empfangen. Er bemerkte in dem dort herrschenden Tumult nur kurz, wie ihn Potter mit einem nachdenklichen Blick bedachte. Verschiedene Gryffindors versuchten ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und Severus ließ ein sorgfältig ausgesuchtes, höfliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, überdeckte damit sein Unbehagen und gab oberflächliche, nichtssagende Antworten. Nicht umsonst war er zum Hauslehrer der Slytherins gewählt worden und er fragte sich wieder einmal, aus welchen Gründen der Sprechende Hut auch nach soviel Jahren immer noch so hartnäckig davon überzeugt war, dass in ihm auch ein Gryffinder steckte. 


	8. Kapitel 7: Unpünktlichkeit

Danke, vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, das nächste Kapitel habe ich schon angefangen und werde es hoffentlich bald hochladen können.  
  
Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gerade als sich Severus vom Tisch erheben wollte, um seinen Mitschülern auf ihrem Weg zum Gryffindorturm zu folgen, hörte er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
"Mr. Speranza, würden Sie mir bitte folgen."  
  
Er sah auf und blickte in McGonagalls ernstes Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte sie den ersten Schrecken überwunden und war bereit zur offenen Konfrontation. Er nickte höflich mit dem Kopf und folgte ihr, wie sie aus der großen Halle hinauseilte.  
  
Kaum waren sie in McGonagalls Büro, fegte sie mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs die Tür zu und wandte sich zornig an den Jungen: "Was soll das, Severus? Wie kommst Du dazu, solche Spielchen anzufangen? Tu nicht so unschuldig, ich weiß genau, was Du vorhast!" Severus sah sie mit Gleichmut an. Seine ehemalige Kollegin zitterte vor Zorn, ihre Hände waren geballt, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er hielt unter der Robe sicherheitshaber seinen Zauberstab bereit. McGonagall verfügte über viel Selbstdisziplin, aber wenn es um ihre Gryffindor ging ...  
  
Der Junge beschloss, die Rolle des Unschuldslamms anzunehmen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Du sprichst!", pfauchte er sie entrüstet an. "An Deiner Stelle würde ich zuerst einmal mit unserem allwissenden Schulleiter sprechen. Er ist schuld an dieser ganzen Situation und ich bin sicher, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hat, auch den Sprechenden Hut zu verhexen. Schau mich doch an: Ich bin kein verdammter Gryffindor! Ich hasse diese pathetischen, selbstaufopfernden Helden. Glaubst Du, ich würde freiwillig ein Jahr mit ihnen unter einem Dach leben wollen?"  
  
Seine Frage verhallte unbeantwortet im Raum. Minerva war sichtlich noch zornig, sie konnte sich noch an dieses verdächtige Funkeln in seinen Augen erinnern, als er zur Sortierung kam. Doch seine Worte machten Sinn. Das war Snape, ehemaliger Hauslehrer der Slytherins, bestes Beispiel ihrer "Tugenden". Kein Körnchen Gryffindor steckte in ihm. McGonagall seufzte und wirkte mit einem Mal erschöpft und alt. "Wir werden sehen.", sagte sie schließlich. Severus drehte sich um und verließ das Büro, als er ihre Stimme noch ein letztes Mal hörte: "Ich warne Dich! Benimm Dich und lasse meine Gryffindor in Ruhe." Severus war zufrieden. Es war gut, dass er ihr Büro schon durch die Türe verlassen hatte, denn das zufriedene Grinsen, das sich jetzt auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, konnte er unmöglich unterdrücken.  
  
Erst als er sich in den Kerkern befand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies nicht mehr sein Reich war. Das selbstgefällige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, er schnaubte missmutig und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Einen Raum mit fünf pubertierenden Teenagern zu teilen, das war die Kehrseite der Medaille. Er konnte sich noch an seine Erlebnisse mit den Slytherins erinnern und wieder stahl sich der kleinste Hauch eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen. Er hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, sich in dieser Schlangengrube zu behaupten und hatte Methoden entwickelt, effektiv in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Er sah keinen Grund, warum dies nicht auch bei den Gryffindors erfolgreich sein sollte.  
  
Er erreichte schließlich das Bild der Fetten Dame und blieb etwas verloren davor stehen. Er wusste das Passwort nicht. "Hallo, wen haben wir denn hier?", säuselte sie von oben herab. "Mein hübscher Junge, hast Du Dich verlaufen?" Severus wand sich innerlich, die Fette Dame versuchte anscheinend mit ihm zu flirten. "Woher kommst Du denn? Nein, sag nichts, jetzt weiß ich es!", fuhr sie enthusiastisch fort. "Du bist der neue Gryffindor!" Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, beugte Severus seinen Kopf näher zu ihr und flüsterte "Oder ich bin ein psychopatischer Flüchtling, der seine letzten Jahre in Azkaban verbracht hat und nur darauf wartet, Dich ungestört mit einem Messer aus diesem verstaubten Bilderrahmen herausschälen zu können." und er langte mit einer Hand in seine Roben. Die fette Dame ließ einen hysterischen Quietscher los und flüchtete nach rechts aus ihrem Bild.  
  
Severus holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und konnte nun die Türe in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ganz einfach öffnen. Der Raum war übervoll mit den Schülern, die lautstark ihre Sommererlebnisse mit ihren Freunden teilten und sich gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge brachten. Severus blickte sich kurz um und wollte sich nur noch schnellstens in seinen Schlafraum flüchten, als er beinahe mit einer Person zusammenstieß, die sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Er blickte hinunter und sah in braune Augen, die ihn aufmerksam studierten. "Hermione Granger, Schulsprecher. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, mich vorher vorzustellen. Herzlich willkommen auf Hogwarts." Severus sah sie an und wunderte sich, wie es dieses Mädchen immer wieder schaffte, alles so klingen zu lassen, als hätte sie es auswendig gelernt.  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkte er ihre ausgestreckte Hand und er schüttelte sie ein bisschen unbeholfen. "Severin Speranza." antwortete er ihr und wollte sich schnellstens wieder aus dem Staub machen, als er bemerkte, wie zwei Augenpaare argwöhnisch ihre Unterhaltung beobachteten. "Ich würde ja gerne noch ein wenig plaudern," sagte er mit einem gekonnt aufgesetzten Lächeln, "aber ich fürchte, dass sich dann die zwei Herren dort drüben bei der ersten Gelegenheit auf mich stürzen werden." Er nickte kurz zum Abschied und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafraum.   
  
Hermione blieb verdattert stehen, als sie ihre zwei besten Freunde erblickte, die dem neuen Gryffindor düster nachblickten. Zorn stieg in ihr hoch und sie stampfte zu ihnen. "Harry! Ron!", rief sie und schuldbewusst zogen die beiden ihre Köpfe ein. "Was soll denn das?", herrschte sie ihre Kameraden an. "Spielen wir etwa wieder einmal dieses kleine Eifersuchts-Spiel? Bekommt ihr das nicht endlich in eure blöden Holzköpfe hinein, ihr könnt euch doch nicht immer so aufführen, wenn ich mal mit einem Jungen spreche." Zornig funkelte sie die beiden an. Harry verbiss sich offensichtlich ein Kommentar und Ron betrachtete hochrot seine Fußspitzen.  
  
Inzwischen stand Severus im Schlafraum und brauchte nicht lange, bis er seine Sachen gefunden hatte, die Hauselfen hatten alles ordentlich auf ein Bett gelegt. Er begann sich umzuziehen und faltete seine Roben mit langgeübter Präszision genau zusammen. Er blickte auf das Gryffindor-Symbol, das nach seiner Sortiertung magisch erschienen war und schüttelte in Gedanken daran abermals den Kopf. So wie er es oft getan hatte, nachdem er den Sprechenden Hut bei seiner ersten Sortierung gerade noch davon überzeugen konnte, ihn zu den Slytherins zu schicken.  
  
Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihm die nackte Panik ins Blut schoss, als ihm die Stimme des Hutes fragend "Gryffindor" zuflüsterte. Die Snapes waren ausschließlich Slytherins. Seit der Gründung Hogwarts, waren alle Snapes in Slytherins Haus sortiert worden, nie hatte es eine Ausnahme gegeben. Er war sich damals sicher, dass er sein erstes Jahr nicht überleben würde, sollte er ins falsche Haus sortiert werden. Sein Vater würde schon dafür sorgen.  
  
Severus hatte sich fertig umgezogen und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Er blickte auf die rotgoldenen Vorhänge und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken. Den Anfang hatte er geschafft, er hatte McGonagall aus der Fassung gebracht, den Schulleiter zweifelhaft dastehen lassen und darüber hinaus noch Zwietracht beim goldenen Trio gesät. Diese pubertierenden Jungen eifersüchtig zu machen, das war ein einfaches, unterhaltsames Spiel - falls er nur das Geschnattere dieses nervenden Mädchens lange genug ertragen konnte.  
  
Er setzte sich wieder auf und zog die Vorhänge zu, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und sicherte sie, wie er es seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr getan hatte. Er nahm das dicke Buch, das er vorher aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte, strich einmal liebevoll über den dunklen Einband, schlug es auf und begann es wieder von Anfang an zu lesen. Er hörte es nicht, als kurz später die anderen Jungen den Schlafraum betraten und sich wilde Spekulationen über ihren neuen Kameraden zuflüsterten, sein Geräuscharm-Zauber sorgte auch dafür, dass sein Schlaf nicht von Nevilles oder Rons Schnarchen gestört wurde.  
  
Leider hörte er aber auch nicht das Wecksignal am nächsten Morgen und auch nicht das halbherzige Rufen der anderen, dass sie nun nicht länger warten könnten und zum Frühstück in die Halle hinunter gingen. Sie stürzten sich ausgehungert an ihren Tisch und begannen, das üppig angerichtete Frühstuck gierig in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf und warf Ginny einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor sie wieder in der neuesten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten versank.  
  
"Wie ist er denn so?", hörte sie links neben ihr Lavender fragen. "Wer?", antwortete Ron. "Na, der Neue natürlich. Wo ist er überhaupt?" Hermione hob wieder den Kopf und sah, wie Ron mit den Schultern zückte. "Is' anscheinend ein Langschläfer." Lavender versuchte nun Harry auszufragen, doch ihm waren diese Fragen augenscheinlich unangenehm und so bekam sie nur knappe Antworten zu hören. Hermione grinste. 'Ein neuer Gockel im Hühnerstall, die Hennen gackern aufgeregt und die alten Hähne glauben, sie müssen nun ihr Revier sichern', dachte sie.  
  
McGonagall erhob sich gerade vom Lehrertisch und verließ die große Halle. "Kommt schon, wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie uns gleich am ersten Tag Punkte abzieht." Ron packte Harry, der darüber alles andere als unglücklich war, am Ellbogen und zog ihn mit sich. Die übrigen Siebentklässler der Gryffindors verließen mit ihnen die Halle und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Doppelstunde "Fortgeschrittenes Verwandeln", die sie gemeinsam mit den Slytherins zu absolvieren hatten.  
  
Ihre Hauslehrerin wartete bereits in ihrem Klassenzimmer auf sie. Nachdem der letzte Schüler die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte und schnell auf seinen Platz gehuscht war, blickte sie sich ernst um. "Hätte vielleicht jemand die Güte, mir zu erklären, warum Mr. Speranza nicht anwesend ist?" Ihre Frage verhallte unbeantwortet im Raum. "Potter?" Harry sah betreten auf seinen Tisch. "Weasley?" Ron murmelte etwas unverständliches und die Farbe seiner Ohren hatte jetzt verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit der seiner Haare. Aus den Reihen der Slytherins war gehässiges Kichern zu hören.  
  
McGonagall schüttelte missbilligend ihren Kopf. "5 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für ihre unangebrachten Kommentare und 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor dafür, dass sie sich nicht ausreichend darum gekümmert haben, dass auch ihr neuer Kollege rechtzeitig zum Unterricht erscheint." Harrys Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er wollte seinem Unmut gerade Luft machen, als ihm McGonagall ins Wort fiel. "Mr. Potter. Bitte holen Sie ihren Kollegen und machen Sie ihm klar, dass ich hier kein unentschuldigtes Fernbleiben vom Unterricht dulde." Harry stürmte wütend aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafkammern. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Danke für die Review! Dieses Kapitel habe ich glücklicherweise schnelle fertig bekommen.  
  
Ein paar Fragen hätte ich, da ich die Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen habe. Wahrscheinlich ist "Floopulver" nicht das richtige Wort und bei "Fuchsbau" war ich mir auch nicht sicher.  
  
Außerdem: Wer soll neuer Hauslehrer der Slytherins werden? Igendwelche Vorschläge?  
  
Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
... und nun viel Spaß ....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry stapfte verärgert durch Hogwarts Gänge in Richtung des Gryffindorschlafraumes. 'Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen', dachte er sich und erinnerte sich nochmals an die geschichtsträchtigen Ereignisse in jener Nacht. Nachdem er zusammen mit Dumbledore aufgebrochen war um Snape zu finden, hatten ihn die überraschende Konfrontation mit Voldemort und der daraufhin entbrannte Kampf und der Triumph über den dunklen Herrscher von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel abgelenkt und nur am Rande hatte er bemerkt, wie schließlich Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf den Körper des ehemaligen Tränkemeisters gerichtet hatte, ihn schweben ließ und gemeinsam mit ihm und Harry Richtung Hogwarts apperiert war.  
  
Nach einem kurzen 'Bitte geh in mein Büro und verlasse es vorläufig nicht. Ich komme gleich.' eilte der Schulleiter mit dem schlaffen Körper zur Krankenstation. Erst nach einiger Zeit und mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien Dumbledore in seinem Büro. Als er Harrys Verwirrung sah, lächelte er das erste Mal beruhigend und meinte: "Es scheint, dass Du jetzt einen neuen Titel besitzt?" Harry sah noch verwirrter aus. "Der-Junge-der-endlich-gesiegt-hat." lachte er nun laut und Harry stimmte erleichtert ein. Es war wirklich vorbei.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, ich muss es ihnen unbedingt erzählen!", fiel es Harry plötzlich ein und er begann ungeduldig von einem Bein auf andere zu treten. Dumbledore nickte mit dem Kopf, "Um eines möchte ich Dich noch bitten.", fing er an. "Professor Snapes Zustand ist im Moment sehr ernst und ich weiß nicht, ob er überleben wird." Harry stand nun ruhig da, obwohl in ihm gerade verschiedenste Gefühle hochwallten. Er verabscheute Snape, er hasste ihn für all die Grausamkeiten und Ungerechtigkeiten, die er ihm und seinen Freunden angetan hatte. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte er Mitleid mit ihm und vielleicht sogar auch ein bisschen Anerkennung.  
  
"Es scheint, dass einige Anhänger Voldemorts davon überzeugt waren, dass Professor Snape getötet worden ist und diese Nachricht hat sich bereits ausgebreitet. Angesichts dieser - ähem - speziellen Situation möchte ich Dich um Dein Versprechen bitten, niemanden zu erzählen, nicht einmal Deinen besten Freunden, dass er immer noch lebt." Harry nickte und gab seine Zustimmung dazu bekannt, bevor er von einem zwinkernden Dumbledore einen Beutel Floopulver gereicht bekam und sich auf den Weg in den "Fuchsbau" machte.  
  
Das Thema "Snape" kam erst Tage später wieder zur Sprache, nachdem sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte und die Freudenfeste gefeiert waren. Als Harry wütend durch den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ging, wunderte er sich, warum Dumbledore damals zu ihm gekommen war und ihm alles über den neuen Zustand Snapes erzählt hatte. Darüber, wie er sich körperlich verwandelt hatte und es beschlossene Sache war, dass der ehemalige Tränkemeister das kommende Jahr als Schüler einer Abschlussklasse verbringen würde. 'Warum hat er mir das sagen müssen?', fragte sich Harry. Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, wenn er nichts von diesem Umstand erfahren hatte. 'Ich hätte ihn nie erkannt', stellte er fest.  
  
Und das stimmte. Seine Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium hatte absolut nichts mit dem Jungen gemein, den er gestern Abend bei der Sortierungszeremonie in der großen Halle gesehen hatte. Er war großgewachsen und schlank, hatte dunkle, kurze Haare und markante aber gleichzeitig auch feine Gesichtszüge. Nichts war mehr von dem öligen Ekelpaket mit der großen Hakennase zu sehen, nur sein Gesicht zeigte einen leicht arroganten Ausdruck. Harry fing fast schon an, Dumbledores Geschichte zu bezweifeln, aber das Verhalten seines neuen Mitschülers überzeugte ihn schließlich. Kein Gryffindor wäre so asozial und würde sich zuerst von seinen Kameraden zurückziehen und dann riskieren, gleich am ersten Unterrichtstag Punkte zu verlieren und das ausgerechnet bei ihrer Hauslehrerin.  
  
Harry war endlich im Schlafsaal angelangt. Die Vorhänge von Snapes Bett waren immer noch zugezogen, daher rief er laut: "Aufstehen! Der Unterricht hat bereits angefangen!" Und er trat näher an das Bett heran, streckte die Hand aus und wollte gerade die Vorhänge zurückziehen, als plötzlich vor ihm die Luft zu knistern begann und er ganz kleine Lichtblitze sah.  
  
Vorsichtig zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und blinzelte. Nein, da war nichts. Er musste sich getäuscht haben. "Aufstehen!" rief er nochmals und bewegte seine Hand wieder in Richtung Bett. Es zischte und knallte plötzlich und er bekam einen heftigen Schlag auf seine Hand. Laut fluchend sprang er zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Finite Incantatem" rief er und schwang seinen Zauberstab energisch. Dann versuchte er nochmals, mit seiner Hand den Vorhang des Bettes zu berühren. Fast hätte er es geschafft, als er plötzlich wieder laut knallte und er einen heftigen Schlag bekam. Harry wurde zornig und fluchte abermals. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich und spach "Protego", aber auch dieser Zauber konnte ihn nicht vor dem nächsten Schlag schützen. Er versuchte ohne Erfolg einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen, doch keiner war wirksam. Langsam fühlte sich sein Arm von den vielen Schlägen etwas taub an und Harry war enorm frustriert.  
  
Schließlich machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu McGonagall. Tief in ihm loderte wieder sein Hass gegen diese überhebliche, arrogante und selbstherrliche Person auf. In diesem Moment wäre es Harry am liebsten gewesen, wenn Snape damals wirklich gestorben wäre. Er war immer noch wütend, als er mit viel zuviel Schwung die Klassentüre aufmachte, dass sie mit einem lauten Geräusch an die Wand schlug. McGonagall und die Schüler schauten ihn überrascht an.  
  
"Mr. Potter, was soll dieses Verhalten?" fuhr ihn seine Hauslehrerin streng an. "Und wo ist Mr. Speranza?" Harry ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und antwortete mit einer vor Zorn zitternden Stimme: "Er zieht es vor, lieber den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen." Die Slytherins fingen an zu tuscheln und zu kichern, aber McGonagall ignorierte sie diesmal. Sie sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Enttäuschung an, bevor sie mit lauter Stimme verkündete: "Weitere 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Sofort meldeten sich einige Gryffindors lautstark und protestierten gegen diese anscheinend unfaire Behandlung. Hermione stand auf: "Professor McGonagall, bitte lassen sie mich die Sache regeln." Die Lehrerin überlegte kurz, nickte ihr dann doch noch zu und fuhr daraufhin mit ihrem Unterricht fort.  
  
"Warte Hermione", hielt sie Harry auf und flüsterte ihr zu: "Er hat über sein Bett einen Zauber ausgesprochen." Sie zog überrascht ihre Augenbrauen hoch und machte sich schnellstens auf den Weg zu dem Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen ging sie vorsichtig und mit gezücktem Zauberstab zum Bett des neuen Gryffindors. Vorsichtig und langsam streckte sie ihren linken Arm aus und näherte sich den Vorhängen. Leise fing die Luft vor ihren Fingerspitzen an zu knistern und sie spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrer Hand. Plötzlich knallte es und sie bekam auch einen heftigen Schlag. Erschrocken sprang sie zurück. Sie überlegte nun genau, was sie tun konnte. Harry konnte gut zaubern und er kannte viele Sprüche. Und aus der Zeit, die er gebraucht hatte um wieder zurück in die Klasse zu kommen, konnte sie schließen, dass er einen Gutteil dieser Sprüche bereits vergeblich angewandt hatte.  
  
Schnell überlegte sie und analysierte die Situation. Sie ging in ihrem Kopf die Möglichkeiten durch, um was für eine Art von Zauber es sich dabei wohl handeln könnte und was sie dagegen tun konnte. Anscheinend war er nicht gefährlich, er war eigentlich eher lästig und wahrscheinlich dazu gedacht, den Schlafenden vor jeder Störung zu bewahren und zusätzlich dazu war er sicher mit einem Geräuscharm-Spruch kombiniert worden.  
  
Mit jeder Überlegung und jeder gewonnenen Erkenntnis nahm der Gegenspruch in Hermiones Kopf mehr an Gestalt an und schließlich war sie sich sicher, die richtige Formel gefunden zu haben. Sie räusperte sich, bewegte ihren Zauberstab mit gekonnter Handfertigkeit und sprach laut: "Finite silencium. Finite scintillam. Nunc!" Und mit dem letzten Wort peitschte sie energisch ihren Zauberstab nach vorne und berührte mit dessen Spitze den Vorhang des Bettes. Es gab ein feines Zischen und es sah aus, als ob rund um das Bett ein feiner Nebel zerstäuben würde.  
  
Hermione lächelte zufrieden. Sie war erfolgreich gewesen und genau das erfüllte sie jedes Mal mit unvergleichlicher Genugtuung. Neugierig trat sie an das Bett und öffnete vorsichtig den Vorhang. Severus schlief immer noch. Er lag auf dem Bauch, hatte sein Kopfkissen mit einem Arm umarmt und seine kurzen Haare waren unordentlich zerwühlt. Irgendwie erinnerten sie Hermione an Harry und sie musste lachen, als sie daran dachte, wie wütend ihr bester Freund in die Klasse gestampft kam. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass Harry durch die Anwesenheit eines neuen Burschen irritiert war und sie erst ihre Reviere abstecken und sich gegenseitig beschnuppern mussten.  
  
Hermione beugte sich hinunter und schüttelte den Jungen leicht an der Schulter. "Aufstehen, Schlafmütze!", sagte sie grinsend. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung schoss er in die Höhe, packte das verdatterte Mädchen und warf sie auf das Bett. Mit einer Hand hielt er noch immer ihren Arm fest, seine andere hatte sich um ihre Kehle geschlossen. Hermione starrte ihn mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen an, bekam kein Wort heraus und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen.  
  
Severus realisierte erst langsam, was er gerade getan hatte. Noch im tiefsten Schlaf hatte er eine Hand gespürt, die ihn an der Schulter berührte und mit seinen gut trainierten Todesser-Reflexen hatte er den Angreifer leicht überrumpeln und überwältigen können.  
  
Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er spürte, dass er auf etwas Weichem lag, er fühlte eine kleine, schlanke Gestalt, die sich unter ihm wand und er sah in weit aufgerissene, dunkelbraune Augen. Mit einem Satz wich er zurück, ließ los, was er eben noch fest umklammert hielt und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, Miss Granger." sagte er bestürzt. "Ich wollte nicht... Es war ein Versehen... Es... Ich..." Er rang mit den Worten und blickte sie hilflos an. Hermione hatte sich aufgesetzt und saß nun auf der Bettkante. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal, bis sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "McGonagall hat nach Dir geschickt." sagte sie schließlich. "Du hast verschlafen und Harry konnte Dich nicht wecken."  
  
Severus war erschüttert. Er hatte eine Schülerin attackiert und es war gerade noch gut ausgegangen. Wie konnte ihm soetwas nur passieren und warum hatte er nur verschlafen? Er hatte noch nie verschlafen.   
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich erschreckt habe." holte ihn eine sanfte Stimme zurück aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Er blickte die Schulsprecherin verständnislos an.   
  
"Ich habe Dich erschreckt, Du hast tief geschlafen und nicht gewusst, was gerade passiert. Ich bin es, die sich bei Dir entschuldigen muss." Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr, er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Hermione stand auf und sprach mit fester Stimme weiter: "Mach Dich bitte jetzt für den Unterricht fertig, McGonagall hat uns deinetwegen schon genug Punkte abgezogen. Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Dich." Und mit diesen Worten eilte sie an ihm vorbei und verließ den Schlafraum. 


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1  
  
DANKE, DANKE für die Reviews - meine neue Droge!  
  
Ich habe auch schon versucht, einen der Unverzeihlichen auf meine Muse zu schleudern, nur ... Es hat sie nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. Das heisst wohl: wieder lange warten aufs nächste Kapitel.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baerchen23  
  
Ganz wichtig: Ich habe dir kein Mail zurückschicken können, da Deine Mailbox voll ist!!!  
  
Du solltest vielleicht versuchen, deinen Papierkorb zu leeren oder sonst irgendwie auszumisten.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen:  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Severus sah ihr ungläubig nach. Gerade eben hatte er sie fast erwürgt und sie behandelte den ganzen Vorfall, als sei er am Gang in sie hineingerannt, weil sie aprupt stehengeblieben war. Dem Jungen wurde übel und er sah hinunter, auf seine zitternden Hände. Sein Verstand versuchte vergeblich, das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten. 'Dieses verrückte Mädchen', dachte er sich und fing an, sich umzuziehen und für den Unterricht fertig zu machen.  
  
Hermione lief währenddessen unruhig im Gemeinschaftraum auf und ab. Sie hatte vorher eine gute Show geliefert, äußerlich überlegen und ruhig, aber innerlich geschockt und durcheinander. Sie wusste, dass dieser gewalttätige Ausbruch ungewollt war. Sie konnte danach die Bestürzung in seinen Augen sehen und wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich und er bleich und sprachlos vor ihr stand, als ob er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Hermione versuchte sich zu entspannen, sie setzte sich auf eines der Sofas und begann mit ihren Übungen.  
  
Schon seit einigen Jahren versuchte sie gezielte Atem- und Mediationsübungen zu üben. Sie sollten ihr helfen, sich zu entspannen und sich besser zu konzentrieren, denn Nervosität, Angst und allgemeine Unruhe stören die Fähigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren und klar denken zu können ungemein. Nach ein paar kontrollierten Atemzügen fing sie an, sich besser zu fühlen.  
  
Endlich war Severus fertig und kam aus dem Schlafsaal. Er rauschte zu ihr, einen Packen Bücher unter seinem Arm und blickte sie seltsam an. "Miss Granger...", fing er an, doch er wurde gleich unterbrochen. "Hermione." "Gut, Hermione, der Vorfall tut mir außerordentlich leid." Er sah sie nun durchdringend an, "Es war nicht Ihre - äh - Deine Schuld. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, zu verschlafen. Und ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass jemand so schnell einen Gegenspruch finden könnte."  
  
Hermione Augen blitzten triumphierend auf und sie konnte das selbstzufriedene Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das tief aus ihr heraus den Weg auf ihr Gesicht fand. Sie blickte in seine tiefschwarzen Augen und konnte sich nicht mehr davon losreißen. Wie konnte jemand nur solche Augen haben? Plötzlich wurde ihr die Stille im Raum bewusst. Sie bemerkte, wie sie da stand und diesen fremden Jungen fast schon dämlich angrinste. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen, peinlich berührt wandte sie sich ab. "Ist schon gut, vergessen wir das Ganze. Du verschläfst nicht mehr und ich schleiche mich nicht mehr zu Dir ins Bett." sagte sie um ihn zu beruhigen, doch kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, wurde ihr die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Aussage bewusst.  
  
Sie lief nun hochrot an, "Ich meine, äh, ich wollte damit nicht sagen... äh..." Ein kurzer Blick auf den Jungen zeigte ihr, dass seine Wangen auch leicht gerötet war und er unbehaglich auf den Boden starrte. "Wir müssen zu Professor McGonagall!", platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus und dankbar für den Ausweg aus dieser peinlichen Situtation stürmten beide in Richtung des Unterrichtraumes.  
  
"... mit äußerster Vorsicht zu behandeln." beendete die Verwandlungslehrerin gerade ihren Satz, als zum wiederholten Mal in ihrer Stunde die Eingangstüre aufschwang aber, im Gegensatz zu vorher, zwei Schüler hineinstürzten. McGonagall sah sie streng an und wartete, bis sich Hermione wieder neben Neville gesetzt hatte und Severus einen Platz an einem leeren Tisch gefunden hatte.  
  
Harry und Ron hatten sich blitzartig umgedreht, als sie das lang erwartete Geräusch hörten. Hermione hatte für ihre Verhältnisse unglaublich lange gebraucht. Die Burschen sahen die beiden misstrauisch an. Hermines gerötete Wangen kamen dich sicher vom Laufen, oder? Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er musste nach der Stunde unbedingt mit ihr sprechen, irgendetwas an ihrem Verhalten wirkte seltsam. Was war wohl passiert?  
  
"Mr. Speranza!", erhob ihre Hauslehrerin die Stimme. "Ich erwarte auch von IHNEN, sich wie ein Gryffindor zu benehmen. Sie werden heute um 18 Uhr bei mir zur Strafarbeit erscheinen." Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte sie fragend an, doch McGonagall ignorierte ihn vollkommen und setzte ihren Unterricht fort.  
  
"Wie ich ihnen schon vorher erklärt hatte, ist es nicht ungefährlich, wenn man versucht eine Animagus-Gestalt anzunehmen. Eine weitere Einschränkung besteht darin, dass dieses Talent nicht gleichmäßig unter den Zauberern und Hexen verteilt ist. Nur wenige besitzen die Fähigkeit, sich überhaupt verwandeln zu können."  
  
McGonagall pausierte kurz und ließ den Blick über die Klasse schweifen um ihre Worte einwirken zu lassen. "Da eine tierische Gestalt zeitweise große Vorteile bringen kann, werden vom Zaubereiministerium umfangreiche Forschungen auf diesem Gebiet durchgeführt. Wir wissen zwar noch nicht, warum es Animagus-Zauberer gibt und wie die Verwandlung genau funktioniert, aber mittlerweile ist es uns möglich zu bestimmen, ob jemand überhaupt dieses Talent besitzt."  
  
Sie holte von einem Regal eine Schachtel herunter, stellte sie auf ihren Tisch und holte eine kleine, dunkelbraune Kugel heraus. Sie begann in ihrer Hand orangefarben zu glühen. "Ich bitte Sie nun, diese Kugel durchzugeben. Sollte sie bei jemandem anfangen zu leuchten, dann bitte ich denjenigen nach dieser Stunde kurz hierzubleiben, um einen Termin für ein Animagus-Beratungsgespräch zu vereinbaren."  
  
McGonagall ging nach vorne und gab die Kugel Parvati in die Hand. "Oh!", sagte sie enttäuscht, da die Kugel sofort wieder ihre mattbraune Farbe annahm. Auch Lavender brachte sie nicht zum Leuchten. Die Kugel wurde nun von Schüler zu Schüler gereicht, ohne dass sich irgendeine Reaktion zeigte. Hermione war erleichtert, als die Kugel bei ihr ein dunkles Rot annahm und reichte sie an Neville weiter. Als er sie nehmen wollte, fiel sie ihm beinahe herunter und er konnte sie gerade noch mit beiden Händen schnappen, bevor sie auf den Boden traf. "Das gibt's doch nicht!" erklang aus den Reihen der Sytherins ein ungläubiger Ruf. Neville hatte die Hände leicht geöffnet und zwischen seinen Fingern leuchtete ein ockerbraunes Licht. Stolz aber auch gleichzeitig ein bisschen eingeschüchtert gab er die Kugel weiter.  
  
Das nächste Leuchten zeigte sich bei Goyle, bei Pansy und dann bei Malfoy, der die Kugel mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen für alle sichtbar hoch hielt. Ron gab sie mit einem Seufzen an Harry weiter, er war kein Animagus. Ein Raunen ging nun durch die Reihen. Harry Potter, der Junge-der-gesiegt-hatte, er war auch kein Animagus. Harry schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, er hatte sich so gewünscht, sich genauso wie sein Vater verwandeln zu können. Aus den Reihen Slytherins konnte er geflüsterte Gehässigkeiten hören.  
  
Als letzter war Severus dran. Er hatte den Test schon vor Jahren gemacht, gleich nachdem sie die Kugel vom Ministerium geliefert bekommen hatten. Er hatte sich schon lange vergeblich darum bemüht, eine Animagus-Gestalt annehmen zu können, die Kugel brachte ihm schließlich die Gewissheit, dass er es nie schaffen konnte.  
  
Severus nahm die Kugel und und brachte sie zu McGonagall zurück. Er reichte sie ihr, als seine Hand plötzlich in der Bewegung erstarrte und sie fassungslos darauf starrten. Beide brachten nur ein dümmliches "Oh!" über die Lippen.  
  
Die Kugel war nun durchsichtig wie ein Kristall und leuchtete blauweiß.   
  
McGonagall nahm schließlich die Kugel in die Hand. Sofort verfärbte sie sich und glühte wieder in einem satten Orange, bis sie in die Schachtel zurückgelegt wurde. Severus ging in Gedanken versunken zurück zu seinem Platz. Wie konnte so etwas nur möglich sein? Hatte er sich mehr verändert, als sie zuerst geglaubt hatten? Er konnte fast den prüfenden Blick seiner Hauslehrerin spüren, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten.  
  
"Es scheint also, dass wir dieses Jahr sechs Animagus-Kandidaten haben. Bitte vergessen Sie nicht, nach dem Unterricht kurz hier zu bleiben." Mit diesen Worten wechselte McGonagall das Thema. Drei Slytherin und drei Gryffindor waren den Rest der Stunde mit ihren Gedanken aber ganz woanders. 


	11. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1  
  
DANKE, DANKE für die Reviews.  
  
Und schaut unbedingt auf folgende Seite: elbenart.de.vu   
  
Luise hat dort ganz großartige Bilder hingestellt- Danke nochmals, ein bisschen Geduld noch und ich werde mit Vergnügen Deinen Wunsch erfüllen...  
  
und nun: viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Als die Verwandlungsstunde vorüber war, packten die Schüler ihre Taschen und stürmten nach draußen. Harry flüsterte Hermione noch schnell ein "Wir sehen uns dann in der großen Halle" zu, bevor er sich mit Ron auf den Weg dorthin machte. Die sechs Animagus-Kandidaten blieben wie besprochen im Klassenraum und warteten nun gespannt auf McGonagalls Worte.  
  
Ihre Lehrerin winkte sie zu sich nach vorne und ließ sie in der ersten Reihe Platz nehmen, bevor sie anfing zu reden. "Ihr wisst nun, dass ihr ein besonderes Talent besitzt. Aber...", legte sie dramatisch eine Pause ein und blickte ihre Schüler streng an, bevor sie weiterfuhr, "... ich möchte euch nochmals eindringlich davor warnen, selbst damit herum zu experimentieren."  
  
Neville rutschte bei diesen Worten nervös auf seinem Sessel herum. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er anscheinend alles andere als begeistert von seiner Situation war.  
  
"Es braucht Zeit und Geduld, um sein Animagus-Talent wirklich nutzen zu können.", sprach nun McGonagall weiter. "Wir werden uns in den nächsten Wochen regelmäßig hier treffen, um gemeinsame Grundübungen durchzuführen. Später, wenn sich erste Erfolge zeigen sollten, werde ich den Unterricht in Einzelstunden fortführen." Nochmals ließ sie ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen und ihre Augen blieben bei Severus hängen.  
  
Er saß auf seinem Stuhl und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Tischplatte. McGonagall konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnen, an dem sie die Kugel geliefert bekommen hatten. Albus hatte das Lehrpersonal zu sich ins Büro gerufen, in dem dann ein kleinen rundlichen Zauberer aus dem Ministerium ihnen die Funktionsweise der Kugel erläuterte. Sie hatten zwar ein funktionierendes Gerät - zumindest was die Bestimmung der Tauglichkeit als Animagus anbelangt - allerdings konnten sie keinerlei anderes Wissen daraus ziehen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, warum manche Personen das Animagus-Talent besaßen und warum andere nicht, warum sich in manchen Familien jedes Mitglied verwandeln konnte und warum in anderen Familien nur eine einzige Person. Außerdem hatten sie keine Ahnung, was die verschiedenen Farben und Leuchtstärken zu bedeuten hatten, denn sie hatten festgestellt, dass der einfache Schluss 'gleiche Farbe - gleiches Tier' falsch war.   
  
Nachdem der Zauberer einen langen Vortrag über das wundersame Funktionieren der Kugel gehalten hatte, zog er eine Pergamentrolle hervor, breitete sie auf dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters aus und begann das Lehrpersonal zu prüfen. Dumbledore, als registrierter Animagus, wurde als erster aufgerufen und die Kugel zeigte erwartungsgemäß eine Reaktion. Wie erwartet geschah das auch bei McGonagall und Sprout, die ebenfalls im Ministerium als Animagii bekannt waren. Als Professor Binns aufgerufen wurde und würdevoll nach vorne zum Ministerialbeamten schwebte, brach sofort eine hitzige Diskussion darüber aus, ob es prinzipiell sinnvoll wäre, einen Geist auf Animagus-Talent zu testen, gesetzt dem Fall dass dies überhaupt möglich wäre. Dumbledore erbarmte sich schließlich des verzweifelten Beamten und beendete die Diskussion mit dem Kommentar, dass sich Geister, laut dem gerade erlassenen Gesetz zum Überprüfen möglicher Animagus-Talente, diesem Verfahren nicht unterziehen müssten.  
  
Der Rest des Lehrpersonals wurde auch getestet und das negative Ergebnis in dem Pergament notiert. Nachdem Dumbledore und der Zauberer aus dem Ministerium diese Überprüfung mit ihren Unterschriften bestätigt hatten, verabschiedete sich letzterer eilig und verließ mit sichtbarer Erleichterung das Büro des Schulleiters, dicht gefolgt von Snape.  
  
McGonagall konnte seine Enttäuschung erkennen, sogar ohne ihm dafür ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen und sie bemitleidete schon die armen Schüler, die ihm am Weg zu den Kerkern begegneten. Seit Jahre bemühte sich der Tränkemeister und versuchte eine Animagus-Gestalt anzunehmen. Ihre vorsichtigen Kommentare, dass es durchaus auch möglich sei, dass es ihm vielleicht nie gelingen könnte, prallten an ihm ab. Er war von der Idee besessen, solche Fähigkeiten für seine Spionagetätigkeiten verwenden zu können. Schließlich war diese Hoffnung endgültig zerschlagen worden und er brauchte Wochen um sich damit abzufinden. Dieses Jahr ging in die Geschichte ein, als das mit der geringsten Punkteanzahl bei dem Wettbewerb um den Hauspokal. Snapes Frust machte damals nicht einmal vor seinem eigenen Haus halt.   
  
Und jetzt saß er vor ihr in der ersten Reihe ihres Klassenzimmers, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und tat so, als ob ihn das alles nichts angehe. 'Diese ganze Geschichte mit diesem 'Verjüngungstrank' wird immer seltsamer', dachte sich McGonagall. "Die gemeinsamen Übungen finden zu folgenden Zeiten statt...", fuhr sie schließlich fort und ließ die Termine mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes auf der Tafel erscheinen. Während die Schüler diese auf ihre Rollen kopierten, sprach McGonagall weiter. "Ich erwarte Sie also übermorgen um 4 Uhr nachmittags hier in diesem Klassenraum. Bis dahin möchte ich Sie ein letztes Mal daran erinnern, nicht mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu experimentieren!" Mit einem schmalen Lächeln und einem kurzen Nicken wurden die Schüler schließlich entlassen.  
  
Kaum waren sie aus dem Klassenzimmer, begann aus Hermione ein Wortschwall herauszuströmen. "Ich bin schon so gespannt auf ihren Unterricht! Wahnsinn - wir sind wirklich Animagii, wie werden wir wohl in unserer Tiergestalt aussehen? Es wäre unglaublich, wenn sich Malfoy wieder in ein Frettchen verwandelt, aber ich fürchte soviel Glück haben wir nicht..." Sie redete und redete und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung der großen Halle. Links und rechts von ihr trotteten Severus und Neville, stumm und ihrem Schicksal ergeben.   
  
Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und trafen dort auf Harry und Ron, die gerade mit ihrem Essen fertig waren. Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis Ron sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen konnte und es aus ihm herausplatzte: "Also das kapiere ich einfach nicht. Wieso sind so Leute wie Malfoy..." und jeder am Tisch konnte das unausgesprochenes 'Neville' hören, "... oder diese anderen Slytherins Animagii und nicht wir?" 'Und wieso Snape?', dachte sich Harry bitter und warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.   
  
Severus bemerkte dies wohl und musste innerlich lachen. Der Junge-der-gesiegt-hatte war jetzt wohl auf ihn und auf Longbottom neidisch. Was für eine absurde Situation, bemerkte Severus nicht ohne Genugtuung dabei zu empfinden. Hermione hatte inzwischen ihr Essen hinuntergeschlungen und stürmte Richtung Bibliothek davon, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Ron, die eigentlich noch vorher mit ihr sprechen wollten.   
  
Severus schob das Essen auf seinem Teller herum und spießte von Zeit zu Zeit ein kleines Stückchen mit seiner Gabel auf, führte es zu seinem Mund und begann lustlos darauf herumzukauen, bevor er es hinunterschluckte. Er hatte keinen großen Appetit und die Animagus-Sache beschäftigte ihn zu sehr. Er konnte den Anblick der blauweiß leuchtenden Kugel auf seiner Handfläche nicht vergessen. Er musste dieser Sache unbedingt nachgehen, denn Voldemorts Trank musste ihn mehr verändert haben, als er es gedacht hatte.   
  
Schließlich beendete er sein Mittagessen und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen des Schulleiters. Eines war ihm klar geworden: Er musste sich schnellstens von Dumbledore eine Bestätigung holen, damit er Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek erhielt. Severus schnaubte kurz. Eine Erlaubnis, um seine eigenen Bücher lesen zu dürfen. Diese ganze Situation war wirklich zu verrückt.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, warte!" Harry keuchte hinter ihr her und fasste sie schließlich am Arm, um sie aufzuhalten.  
  
"Was gibt es, Harry? Ich habe es eilig, ich muss noch vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde etwas in der Bibliothek nachlesen."   
  
"Was war mit S..", fast hätte sich Harry versprochen, "...dem Neuen?"  
  
Hermione blinzelte ihn verständnislos an. "Was soll gewesen sein? Wir haben von McGonagall unsere Termine für die Animagus-Übungen bekommen und das war's." "Nein, ich meine vorher. Die Sache mit dem Schlafsaal und dem Zauber."  
  
Hermione hatte diese Sache wegen dieser aufregenden Neuigkeiten fast vergessen, jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Severin - das Bett - Hermione fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
  
"Nichts besonderes. Ich habe den Zauber aufgehoben, ihn geweckt und zum Klassenzimmer gebracht." Hermione drehte sich um und wollte wieder in Richtung Bibliothek loseilen. Harry hechtete ihr nach und packte sie wieder am Arm. "Das glaube ich Dir nicht. Was ist wirklich passiert?", fuhr er sie an.  
  
Hermione schüttelte zornig seine Hand von ihrem Arm und funkelte ihn böse an. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Harry! Du führst Dich unmöglich auf. Was ist nur in Dich gefahren?" Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, er schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich bin nur etwas beunruhigt, Du verhältst Dich so seltsam."  
  
"Der einzige, der sich seltsam benimmt, bist Du!", schrie ihn nun Hermione an. "Misch' Dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten und lass Dich erst dann bei mir blicken, wenn Du Dich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch benimmst." Sie stürmte wieder in Richtung Bibliothek davon, diesmal ungestört.  
  
"Harry, ich glaube Du könntest Recht haben." meldete sich Ron plötzlich. "Das letzte Mal, wo ich sie so aufgebracht gesehen habe, war bei der Geschichte mit Dean." Nachdem Ginny ihre kleine Romanze mit ihm beendet hatte, trafen sich Dean und Hermione ein paar Wochen lang. Ron hatte versucht, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, doch sie hatte alles vehement abgestritten. Ron und Harry hatten inzwischen gelernt, dass Hermione mit ihnen nicht über so private Themen sprechen wollte und ließen sie seitdem in Ruhe. Zumindest versuchten sie es. Harry ließ daraufhin nur noch ein gedämpftes 'Grmpf' hören und missmutig machte er sich mit Ron auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Währenddessen saß Severus mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro und beobachtete, wie der alte Zauberer an einem Zitronenbonbon lutschte. "Wie geht es Dir, Severus?" "Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich muss meine Tage mitten unter den Gryffindors verbringen, Merlin weiß, was mit meinem Körper passiert ist oder vielleicht immer noch passiert, Minerva hasst mich und schikaniert mich, wo sie nur kann und ich sitze mit Longbottom und Granger in einer Animagus-Klasse. Was denkst Du?"  
  
Dumbledore lachte. "Denk doch an die wertvollen Erfahrungen, die Du in Deinem jetzigen Zustand sammeln kannst." Severus blickte ihn böse an. Der Schulleiter lächelte ihn sanft mit zwinkernden Augen an, aber der Junge spürte förmlich den Hohn, der aus diesen Worten klang. "Ich brauche Zugang zu meinen Büchern.", antwortete er kühl. Dumbledore nickte mit dem Kopf und kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. Er reichte es dem Jungen und sagte: "Lass es mich bitte wissen, wenn Du etwas gefunden hast." Severus nickte kurz und rauschte schnell aus dem Büro. 'Ich werde mit Minerva sprechen müssen', dachte der Schulleiter und steckte sich das nächste Zitronenbonbon in den Mund.  
  
Severus eilte in die Bibliothek. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr, bevor seine nächste Stunde begann. Moody. Nein, da konnte er sich wirklich kein Zuspätkommen leisten. Madame Pince runzelte kurz die Stirn als er ihr das Pergament unter die Nase hielt, als sie aber Dumbledores Unterschrift darauf sah, nickte sie bestätigend und Severus machte sich durch die Gänge der Bibliothek auf den Weg zur Verbotenen Abteilung.  
  
Hermione merkte, dass eine Person an ihr vorbeirauschte und hob den Kopf. Sie sah ihn nur von hinten, aber wusste trotzdem genau, um wen es sich handelte. Erstaunt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch, als sie merkte, wohin der Junge steuerte. Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und folgte ihm. Severus betrat mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung die Verbotene Abteilung. Andere überkam hier immer ein unangenehmes Gefühl. All diese Bücher, mit ihren oft zweifelhaften Inhalt, den Sicherheitszaubern und ihrem bedrückendem Ausstrahlung. Aber für Severus war es ein vertrautes Gefühl, etwas, das ihm von seinem vorigen Leben geblieben war. Hier fühlte er sich besser, als unter all den Kindern dort draußen. Er ging noch ein paar Gänge weiter und stand vor dem ersten Regal mit seinen Büchern.  
  
Seine Augen wanderten die Buchrücken entlang. Eines musste man den Hauselfen lassen, sie machten ihren Job wirklich gewissenhaft. All seine Bücher waren genauso angeordnet, wie er es von ihnen verlangt hatte. Er suchte sich ein schmales, dunkelbraunes Buch heraus, auf dessen Rücken in silbernen Buchstaben der Titel 'Animagii - die tragischen Geschichten' stand und dann ein dickes, auf dem in fetten goldenen Buchstaben 'Animagus - mach mehr aus Deinem Talent' prangte. Er klemmte sie unter seinen Arm, machte sich auf den Weg und wollte gerade zurück zum Gryffindorturm, als er von Madame Pince aufgehalten wurde.   
  
"Sie können diese Bücher nicht mitnehmen", sagte sie bestimmt.  
  
"Aber Professor Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt ..." "...diese Bücher hier in der Bibliothek zu lesen. Und das ist ein besonderes Privileg, das ich an Ihrer Stelle lieber dankbar annehmen würde." beendete Madame Pince seinen Satz. Severus kneifte frustriert die Lippen aufeinander, drehte sich um und suchte nach einem Platz um endlich seine Bücher lesen zu können. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und begann, sich in das erste Buch zu vertiefen.   
  
Unbemerkt hatte Hermione ihn die ganze Zeit lang beobachtet. Wie interessant. Hier gab es jemanden, der ihr vielleicht Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zum Lesen verschaffen konnte. Sie richtete sich auf, hob ihr Kinn ein wenig an und machte sich schließlich mit einem sicheren Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf den Weg zu ihrem Opfer. 


End file.
